Dating Thy Enemy
by dreamscanbecomereality
Summary: Can Sarah and Jareth learn to get along as lovers or will the Universe make them? By switching their bodies!yes...ARGH! and R for adult concepts!R&R!
1. Let's Look

**Hi again, back with anutha fanfic within the past 48 hrs (God I have toooo much time on my hands this chrissy holidays!) **

**The main theme, well is original but with a bit of a link with the movie- Dating the Enemy. If your not an Aussie then you probably wont know it, but its about a man and a woman who fall in love with each other, both have good jobs, but then the guy (who will actually be Sarah in this case) becomes famous (singer), and full of themselves….. then one night forces of the universe work against them, and Sarah will switch bodies with Jareth, **

**Ooooo and Im gonna whack David Bowie in the next chapter too, hehe, he is going to be Sarah's video clip….ya see Im gonna get Jareth all jealous over himself, well not himself but oh god you know!!!!!! Lol I think ive had too much coke**

**And if your still asking why Sarah is a singer in this, well Jareth got to do it so now its her turn! :P**

**I do not own Labyrinth**

**I do not own Kylie Minogue's music (don't kill me if u hate her but this song 'I Believe in You' is soooooo Sarah and Jareth its not even funny)**

**I do not own Video Hits**

**And lastly I do not own David Bowie- id soo give him a heart attack!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dating thy Enemy

'**Celebrating the release of _Sarah Williams_ first debut single, '_I Believe In You'_ Sony and Video Hits is giving 1 lucky person a chance to win a dinner with Sarah in an intimate restaurant in London, return ticket, hotels and $1,000 spending money! That's not all though, 10 lucky runners up will receive cd's ….television. ………'blah blah blah is what the rest of the announcement sounded like to Jareth, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo's ears. And then it started, she appeared on the screen, singing, **

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It started out as an ordinary day in the castle beyond the goblin city, down Underground. Jareth invited Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo over for lunch seeming the 4 had nothing better to do.

Since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth no other human being bothered to even attempt it

Worst part was that Sarah stopped calling on her friends and well as for Jareth, she didn't even see him at all since the show down between them both. It had been 10 years since Sarah had bothered to contact any of them, and they all missed her dearly but never spoke of it. Until today.

"I say would anybody like to play a game of scrabble" Sir Didymus said to his friends after they had eaten lunch hopefully, he knew like himself, they were all thinking about what Sarah was up to, so to try to avoid the gloominess he suggested scrabble.

"Norr, I dun think so Sir Didymus" Hoggle said looking down at his feet, he thought he had found a friend in Sarah but now she never called upon him at all.

"I have to agree right now, sorry Sir Didymus, perhaps another time" Jareth said, out of all them he was probably the most affected inside about Sarah, because he loved after all, he truly believed by now she thought he was a pig.

"Sa-wah, see Sa-wah on shiny ball" Ludo blurted out loud, he may not have been as smart as the rest of them, but he did at least cut to the chase, and admitted his true intention what he wanted to do. For he had also missed his friend.

Jareth looked at Ludo. Last time he checked on Sarah was about 5 years ago and she had been working as an actress, but not enjoying it from the looks of it, more like a failing actress, so Jareth thought it would be better to just leave it. She wouldn't want him to see her under paid and stressed like she looked. Not after their past. Now though he wasn't sure what she was up to.

"Well, we could look I guess if you would like" Jareth looked at the three of them, they all looked hopeful and nodded their heads

"Yes lets" Hoggle said

"Yes, we haven't seen our fair maiden in so long" Sir Didymus got off his seat to sit near Jareths crystal

"Ludo see Saa'wahh!!!!" and the beast mimicked Sir Didymus, crouching down to Jareths level who was still sitting down at the table.

Jareth was so scared that she may have someone, or that she was struggling like the last time he saw her, he couldn't do anything for her unless she called. But it wouldn't hurt to look upon her now would it.

He held up the crystal ball in his right hand and in front of his friends.

"Show me Sarah Williams" and that was when all 4 saw the competition on a television, for Sarah Williams, up-rising superstar,

Sarah Williams, the Singer.


	2. Sarah's Video Clip!

Sarah's Video Clip

_**The oriental/mystical/strangely 80's style music started up.**_

Sarah appears on the middle of the screen, looking up at the camera, laying in the middle of a huge white silk sheet covered bed, underneath a thin white silk sheet, blowing around her, revealing her sultry curves, her long beautiful mane of hair spread out around her.

Slowly she pushed herself up with her elbows,moving her head back, slowly and seductively, white satin sheet falling down her

She faced the camera now looking straight at her into her beautiful green eyes, while she gently glides through the sheets- like she's having sex ok! (This is a Kylie clip we are talking about even if Sarah's being Kylie)

_**I don't believe you know me although you know my name**_

_**I don't believe the thoughts I have are only mine to blame**_

Scene Change: Ballroom, Sarah is looking for someone, but is dressed in a modern silver satin, slinky, ballroom gown, her hair is up

_**I don't believe that magic is only in the mind**_

David Bowie appears behind a few women in the crowd, looking straight at Sarah. His hair is same as Jareths but a little shorter, he is wearing similar Jareth style clothing- very hot!. He approaches Sarah, grinning holding up a crystal

_**I don't believe id love somebody just to pass the time**_

Sarah grins back up at him and forms her own crystal and throws it down poof causing the scene to change.

_**But I Believe in you**_

Scene change: Now she's in a oriental style bath tub that's sunken in the floor, her hair up in an asian clip, with a few whisp's falling down her back, her right leg is sitting on the edge of the tub. The room is lit by candles and she's singing to herself now, closing her eyes

_**And I Believe in you**_

David Bowie appears behind her, crouches down and runs his hands down her wet shoulders and her arms seductively, she leans her neck to the side while he kisses the crook in it, she pulls an 'O' pout, turns and faces him, with a passionate kiss

_**I don't believe that beauty will ever be replaced**_

_**I don't believe a master piece would ever match your face**_

Scene change: She opens her eyes and she's alone in the bath room, looks around slowly

_**The jokers always smiling**_

Scene change: Ballroom again. She is looking for him but can't find him anywhere, people are laughing at her, making fun of her as she continues to look for him

_**In every hand that's dealt**_

She runs to find an exit from the madness, smashes the chair onto the 'crystal ballroom'

_**I don't believe that when you die your presence isn't felt**_

Scene Change: She's in a crystal all alone with him this time, no one around, she smiles and he passionately kisses her again

_**But I Believe in you**_

_**And I Believe in you**_

Scene change: They both fall backwards onto her bed. Ravaging each other pulling clothes off.

_**But I Believe in you**_

Now beneath the satin sheets, rolling around passionately

_**And I Believe in you**_

Suddenly she is just standing there, with her towel wrapped around her, looking at her empty bed sadly singing

_**And if you ever had to go away**_

She looks out her window and sees an owl flying away

_**Nothing in my world could ever be the same**_

_**Nothing last forever were are together till then**_

She closes her eyes and finds herself on stage at the ball singing to him in the crowd, David looks up at her smiling

_**Ill give you everything I am again and again**_

_**Coz I believe in you I believe in**_

She looks up at the camera and sings

_**I believe in you I believe in**_

_**I believe in you I believe in**_

Flashback to the dance

_**I believe in you I believe in**_

_**Cuz I Believe in you**_

**_(I believe in you) _**David Bowie whispers to her whilst dancing

_**And I Believe in youuuuuuu**_

_**But I believe in youuuuu**_

_**Yes I do**_

Scene change: She's tossing and turning in her bed, lights off like she's in a dream, her long legs outside the bed naked

_**And I believe in youuuuuuuuuu**_

**_(I believe)_**She whispers to David Bowie whilst dancing

_**I believe in you I believe in **_

_**I believe in you I believe in**_

She sits up in bed like she's just had a bad dream but hears a knock on the door

_**I believe in you I believe in**_

_**You I believe in**_

_**I believe I believe I believe……**_

She opens the door wide, dressed in a really slinky, short black silk strappy thing, and he is grinning wickedly at her, she pulls him into her and slams the door shut on the camera

**_In you _**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Video Clip Ends

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I don't know who that man is but I am going to kill him with my bare hands" Jareth was over-whelmed with jealousy by now.

Jareth sat there still on his chair, fists clenched tightly. In the beginning he felt an arousel coming on looking at that sex goddess Sarah, His Sarah, on the screen but it slowly died when he saw that MAN was with her.

"Oh gorsh I thinks we betta get outta here guys" Hoggle whispered to Sir Didymus and Ludo, he knew this would happen as soon as that man on the screen started on Sarah in that weird thing called a 'video clip'.

"No wait, didn't you find any of that familiar?" Jareth questioned them,

"Well that man did look a lot like you Your Majesty" Hoggle answered

"Yes but not so brave and honourable I am sure" Sir Didymus said to make Jareth feel better, "But he did look very similar"

"Man Jaw-eth" Ludo nodded in agreeance

"Yes Ludo, I believe you may be getting somewhere with that" Jareth stood up with his back turned against them all

"I cannot believe Sarah, little Sarah is now such an…idol in the human world, I used to think she thought of me as a swine, that my very existence would turn her off, but why did she choose to portray something that was so uniquely 'us'" Jareth said more to himself then he did to his friends

"Your Majesty if I may say so, I think she may be trying to tell you something," Hoggle stated

"Perhaps you should go above ground and find out exactly what that is your highness" Sir Didymus suggested.

"Ja-weth bring Sa-wah back….mahh bee"

"You are all right, I will," they all looked at each other proudly at their suggestions,

"And while I am there I will handle this man who thinks he can seduce my Sarah and try and get away with LOOKING like me. My buttocks is much tighter don't you agree" he added defensively, (very self-conscious inside though)

"Er….um yes your majesty" They all said but awkwardly

"How about that competition sire, the one mentioned in the beginning perhaps you could use that as a way of seeing Sarah?" Sir Didymus suggested

"Excellent idea my noble knight, now I must go and see what I can do"

"Well we best be off now too, good luck your majesty, although by the looks of it you wont need any" and with that they disappeared back to their homes in the Labyrinth

"By the looks of it, this man…"

'he conjured up another crystal to see the mans name- David Bowie- it appeared underneath a picture of his face',

"Well this David Bowie that calls himself a man may need luck when I get a hold of him, but I certainly will not need any luck" Jareth assured himself and magicked himself to the aboveground

mwahahahahaha- well looks like Davey boys in trouble with er himself i guess! Any ideas what I should do next? feel free to tell me!


	3. Fr'enemy

Introducing Jasmine- as myself hehe,

Jasmine and Jareth have bitch-fight in this, then Sarah has a go, hehe poor Jaweth

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David looked at Sarah with a sneaky smile. "Ok well that went well, if you come out with an Aria/Mtv or anything award for best video clip, you better mention me love!"

They were both in Sarah's penthouse watching for the first time on Video Hits, Sarah's video clip with David. "You owe me you know, I only say like two words in the whole thing! Buts its ok, as long as you still keep your promise to be in my next single"

"Yesssss I will, I promise" she put her hand over her heart.

How it all began, Well she was a struggling actress, she was only seen in one or two tv films that just sucked, some soaps and a few other shows, until one day when Sarah came across a girl named Jasmine Kashira, her new manager, and one of New Yorks most sought out publicists.

Sarah had been singing in the last shotty movie, and Jasmine happened to be at the shoot, attending to some business, and heard Sarah, and well basically after that, she had scored a contract with Sony Records and was here today.

Oh and David Bowie was an added bonus. Jasmine and David were friends, and when introducing Sarah, well they both clicked.

Sarah wanted her first single to be created from a song she had been working on, and she wanted David to be in it, and he agreed after he heard the song. After all the music industry today is all about the video clip behind it as well when it comes to selling it.

But for Sarah it was much deeper than that, David reminded her of him, although he was a lot nicer to her, and not so much of a evil threat.

As for Jasmine though, she had a much deeper meaning for seeking out Sarah too, it was not just her voice that made her seek Sarah out, but her reputation, from the Underground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasmine waited until the lift doors opened, and she stepped out onto Sarah's floor. She came to congratulate Sarah and David on the success of the video clip, 'I Believe in You'.

Like Sarah she had dark hair, but a few small blonde slices through the back. She wasn't as tall as Sarah and she had brown eyes, her skin was also a little more tanned than Sarah's ivory colored skin.

She walked with attitude, wearing a pair of dolce&gabbana faded jeans, a white strapless top that came out a bit at the ends, a thick louise vuiton brown belt, and a pair of her favourite yellow Manola Blanihks, yes she was a Carrie- Sex and the City idol!.

She turned the corner to walk up to Sarah's Door, but someone was there, someone who she could never forget, someone who was, once, to be her brother-in-law.

"JARETH, what are you of all people above ground and under, doing here hey??" Jareth spun around and looked at her up and down then grinned.

"Jasmine, I should be asking YOU that question" She folded her arms and tapped her foot looking annoyed at him

"Not that its any of your business, but Im here for the same, _obvious,_ reason you are, Peachey" Jasmine said with a smile twitching at the sides of her mouth, (Peachey was a nickname Jarod-Jareths brother and her called him underground when they got shitty with him.)

Jareth shot her a look and then eased up a little. "What '_obvious_' reason would that be?"

"Um hmmmmmm let me see," she sarcastically tapped her chin, in deep thought

"We are both standing aboveground- where Sarah lives, we are both standing in the same building- where Sarah lives, and we are both outside the same door- Where SARAH lives…………….OBVIOUSLY we are both here for SARAH" She said flustered but looking at him stupidly.

"Ok ok, touche touche, but why are you here for Sarah?"

"I'm her manager, she's famous now you know because of me, you should be happy" She narrowed her eyes at him and grinned "You would have LOVED her debut single, especially the clip" then Jasmine walked past him to knock on the door

"Oh YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. That MAN, what's his name David Bowie, I saw it all, I have come to ask him for a duel"

At this Jasmine pissed her pants laughing, and took her raised hand off the door to face him, "oh Peachey, you so need to get out of the Underground every now and then, look, they don't 'duel' on earth anymore, and they are just friends anyway." She looked at his face, he was still the stubborn Jareth she knew before she left Underground, so stubborn that he was now knocking on the door, ignoring what she said

"Hang on Im coming……" Sarah screamed and she ran up to the door and swung it open

Sarah was gorgeous, she was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a leapoard print shoe string top that exposed a lot of her cleavage, Jareth just stared at her, trying hard to fight images of having his way with her.

"JAZZZZZZZ" She hugged her friend/manager and then looked behind her, and stopped dead in her tracks

"What the HELL are you doing here???" She glared at him, and he just held his chin up high

Jasmine cut in before he could "Ok Sarah, firstly um, I came to say congratz, you should be hitting the charts as of now" she paused quickly looking inside, seeing David was on the large leather lounge and she pulled Sarah out into the hallway.

"And as for Jareth, well Jareth?" they both looked at him

Jareth opened his mouth to speak again but was rudely cut off by Sarah

Sarah looked at Jasmine "Hang on I never remember telling you anything about Jareth, how the hell do you know him?"

"I was to be her brother-in-law until Miss High and Mighty here, ran away from the Underground, escaping my heart-broken brother" Jareth said with complete arrogance, and impatience, answering before Jasmine could.

"WHATT," Sarah turned back to Jasmine "Jaz you never said anything about being engaged OR LIVING IN THE UNDERGROUND, your not human are you???"

"No, Im not, I was going to tell you myself UNTIL PEACHEY HERE GAVE ME AWAY" Sarah gave a little muffled laugh at Jareths 'nickname' , "see what I mean Jareth about me running away, Yes I may still love your brother but you are both assholes who NEVER listen" she narrowed her eyes at him

"Sarah I was engaged to Jareths brother, Jarod but we had a bit of a argument, I wanted more time, he wanted to get married straight away, but I said what's the difference since we are immortal and will be together forever, I wanted to come above ground and explore it, he didn't and wouldn't listen to me, so I just left…"

"Yes, you left leaving him heart broken, not even telling him where above ground you were going" If Jasmine's Father wasn't such a good friend with his own Father, despite her running off to the above ground in which neither consented, he would have thrown her into the Bog of Eternal Stench by now.

"Well its his fault for being so pig-headed like you, I WAS THE ONE HEARTBROKEN, you big-haired, blonde idiot" Jaz snapped at him

"Pig-headed, BLONDE IDIOT???, if anyone pig-headed right now its you, you little twit, and what do you have to say for yourself, you aren't blonde and you still have air for brains"

"Oh fuck you Jareth, I think the peroxide is seeping through places it shouldn't, You pansy assed excuse for a Goblin King…sorry GOBLIN PRINCESS"

"Ooooo you…." Jareth was cut off before this got any more heated

"ARGHHH BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW, what is this Bitchy Mc'Snipe??" Sarah screamed, she thought she had a thing or two to say to Jareth, obviously she wasn't the only one, but she had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"You still haven't answered my question why you are here Jareth so it will have to wait until we get rid of David, he is the ONLY normal person here"

That and the fact David was going to come out any moment if they continued this way was also an issue.

" I will tell him I have plans and then Jareth, ONLY if you behave you can come in so we can sort this mess out after he leaves, OK???"

"Fine, but don't expect me to treat this David character with respect, I saw you two together, he is not the right man for you"

"Oh and how do you know what the right man is for me mister 'I like to torment young girls by kidnapping their baby brothers, getting stuck in oubliettes, chased by cleaners, hallucinated……want me to continue???" Sarah said pointedly

"Yes" he said matter of factly

'Grrr' Sarah was ready to blow any moment so Jaz broke it up

"Ok, now you two stop it, Lets go with plan A Sarah and get rid of David first, before Jareth here kills him, then we can bitch at Jareth together" Sarah relaxed at that but Jareth scowled at Jaz

"Fine with me, now Jareth, shit who are we going to say you are?" Sarah looked at Jaz for an answer

"We will tell David that Jareth is your gay ex-boyfriend" Jaz answered, smiling wickedly at Jareth. At this Sarah and Jasmine looked at each other than at Jareth and pissed themselves again.

"Well we wouldn't be far from the truth would we?" Sarah added with a laugh, she knew he was far from gay the way he was acting with her but god the tights and the glitter, very confusing indeed.

Jareth however looked very pissed off now, he had nothing against gay fae or humans, but when he had to say he preffered the other sex, meaning Sarah was up for the taking by this David, that really pissed him off, although he did want to sort things out with Sarah so he went along with it.

"I will only go along with this if it means you Sarah, will grant me one wish"

"Oh and what would that be Your Royal Tights-ness, Im out of baby brothers"

"Have dinner with me tonight"

"Oh what the fuck,"

"Sarah just do it, or we will be here forever knowing Jareth here" Jareth shot Jaz a glare

"Ok FINE'"Sarah said fed up

"Fine" Jareth answered her

"FINE" Sarah finished, with a bit of a yell, not wanting him to have the upper hand "bastard'

"Ok, calm down children, lets go tell David, and Jareth refrain from being yourself for once" Jaz opened the door first followed by Sarah and Jareth

"Yes if I was to be myself Id be throwing this man out the window" Jareth whispered to himself but Jaz heard and swiped her head around mouthing "shut up" to him, Jareth just rolled his eyes at the humiliation of what was to become of him now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Its like boiling hot and I should be down the beach but I just came back from the city, last minute Christmas shopping (yes hectic!!!) and decided, I wanna be in the fanfic!!!

Noone has reviewed it yet, so please review, It is going somewhere good I PROMISEE!!!, I just gotta get it all down!!!


	4. Who, What, When, Why?

**Hehe chappy 4 is up, Bowie Girl- Sorry for the swear wordz! Ill warn ppl bout them in the description, but cant 'not' use them, I just see Sarah as someone pretty feisty, like me!But thanx for ur review, im glad u find it funny!(also promise ill put bowie more in it next chapter!)**

**Anywayz, hopefully its going somewhere better now!**

**Jasmine is described better in this, and Sarah discovers when it comes to Jareth she can get very jealous!(not over jaz but over other chicks of course! Grrr fae chicks!)**

**More bitching too!**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

David Bowie was slouched over the expensive Louise Vuiton leather couch, he was re-winding the video clip over and over on his 'part's where he looked sexy!

"David!!" Jaz ran up to him and kissed him on the lips- as a friend!

"Congratulations you and Sarah were HOT!EVERYONE is gonna flip"

"Thanx Love, Sarah?" he looked over to Sarah and saw the strangely yet practically idetinitical man compared to himself, standing next to her

"Hey you look like me" David said with a eyebrow raised, gawd he even was wearing what he wore to the ballroom scene in the clip.

"Yes, but it is most unfortunate YOU look like Me" Jareth said narrowing his eyes onto his look-a-like, but they weren't completely similar, after all David Bowie, even with blonde hair, had shorter hair, and he was wearing jeans and a simple fcuk t-shirt.

"Ok ok, um introductions" Sarah said quickly before anyone could say anymore and looked over to Jaz for moral support

"Yes David, this is Jareth, Sarah's 'gay' ex boyfriend" emphasizing on gay to piss Jareth off some more hehe.

Jareth just gave her a glare

"Jareth ITS YOUR LUCKY LUCKY DAYY!, meet David Bowie!!," Jaz added as if she was introducing to David another crazed fan "He is a realllllly big fan of yours you know David. Aren't ya Jareth" Jaz said slapping Jareth on the arm, and hid a laugh smiling innocently

David Bowie looked at Jareth strangely up and down then smiled, knowing how he was a sex symbol to all sexes- even though now he himself was proclaimed straight now (you know how David went through the bi stage, is he still now?? I have no idea but this is my story!)

"Yes, very big fan, you should come visit where I live one day, I know exactly where id stick you…." He was cut off before he was going to say 'in' the bog of eternal stench

"Ahhhh ok" Sarah quickly said moving onto the couch next to David, "David I'm really sorry to do this to you, but I have actually made prior luncheon plans with Jareth and Jaz, we have to sort out, er, some family things, no Problems with Jareth…" she lamely lied apart from the 'problems with Jareth'part,

Jareth opened his mouth to disagree then shut it seeing the look Jaz was giving him

"Oh ok, that's alright, I had to meet with my assistant anyway, I will see you lovely ladies for dinner tomorrow night as planned? Perhaps you can tag along too Jareth?" David said happily, thinking he just made a fans day, but Jareth just stared at him like he was about to kill him, grunted something to himself that sounded like 'bastard' and then nodded his head yes.

Sarah of course was saying a lot of fuck words in her head, thinking tonight was going to be bad enough with Jareth.

David hugged Jaz goodbye, and moved to Sarah giving her a kiss on the hand, making her blush, making Jareth clench his fists and say "Yes well goodbye" adding quietly "and good riddance"

Sarah and Jaz just looked hopelessly at each other shaking their heads at typical Jareth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok first things first" Sarah said after shutting the door. She sat down in the huge lounge room looking to the left where Jaz sat and to the right, where Jareth sat.

"Let's think this out logically before we all bite each others heads off, sorry I mean bite 'your' head off Jareth" she said smiling at Jaz.

Jaz laughed and then shot a glare at Jareth.

"Lets start with why you are here Jareth"

"Well, I am here to see you Sarah, I saw your 'video clip' already on one of my crystals with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, you remember, you were their 'so-called' friend?" he said in a mocking tone

"Ok my answer to that is firstly, you shouldn't be spying on me you pervert, I don't care if Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo do because they aren't sick and twisted like you, they would have wanted to see me for me, not my tits or my ass" at this Jareth laughed, and she glared at him again

"and secondly I have tried to call on them but ever since I started this profession in the music industry I have been so busy I don't even have time to do this now, have I Jaz?"

"She is right Jareth, being famous above ground is a lot harder than it looks, but if I don't make Sarah attend functions, interviews and what not she will be yesterdays news, and we both will be out of work"

Jareth sighed. "Yes but still you find no time for your friends Sarah, fair enough you think of me as swine"

Jaz interrupted "cuz u are"

"Can you keep that whole in your head shut for a second" he glowered at Jaz who just threw her hands up and said nothing. "Now Sarah, they have missed you dearly, as busy as you are you could at least spare a few minutes to say hello to them every now and then, you remember the words you said"

'every now and then in my life, for no reason at all, I need you, all of you'

Sarah looked down, guilt ridden now, how could he of all people make her feel guilty.

"Ok, I admit I have been caught up a bit in things, but I cant help it, Jaz has done so much for me, if I don't work hard it affects us both"

Hearing what Jareth was saying made Jasmine feel a little guilty now.

"Sarah I'm not only your manager but I'm your friend too, I would have thought you still talked to Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo" Jaz said concerned, she knew of Sarah's friends underground, and often talked with them about Sarah when she was staying in Goblin City, and eventually became friends with them as well.

"Sarah, our work here isn't easy, but you have to still 'make time' to see your friends, Underground or not" She looked over to her, Sarah looked like she was about to cry

"I'm sorry, can you tell them I'm sorry Jareth" he looked over at her now, with caring eyes, but then realized that she didn't say anything about not seeing him and he straightened his face again.

"Sarah Williams. Your friends will quite obviously forgive you, for they have missed you so, but I am still very disappointed in you, despite your fame and fortune", Sarah looked at him then looked down, wiping a tear away, how come when he said that he was disappointed in her, she felt even more upset? It didn't matter what he thought about her, or did it?

"and you Jasmine" he looked over at Jasmine

"Me what"

"Its your fault this happened, Sarah would still be calling her friends if you didn't show up"

Jasmine bit back something nasty she was going to say to him but decided on something else.

"I had my reasons, and they were good concerning Sarah, she was struggling as an actress, so I helped her out, I didn't realize she would forget to call her friends underground, but I promise you, she didn't mean it Jareth, Sarah's a fantastic person and friend and these past few years have been absolutely hectic for her." Jasmine said getting up to sit next to Sarah, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Sarah looked up thankfully, Jaz always knew what to say to save her in situations.

"Ok then, but as for you Jasmine, there is still the matter of why you came to Sarah's need, knowing that you knew her before hand…" He looked at her questioningly, remembering how they used to talk about Sarah, well how he talked about Sarah to Jaz while she stayed in The castle with his brother, saying how much he was in love with her yada yada underground.

" I came above ground and didn't know anyone Jareth, all I knew was Sarah, from…"she decided not to say 'from how you always talked about her' "from her reputation of running the Labyrinth, and from her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. "

"I needed to know a human I could trust, and she was that one human I believed I could. And ok I magicked myself this position, but I swear that Sarah's fame and fortune have been completely her own doing, she has a gift in her voice" she added just incase Sarah would think all this was because of magic, which would certainly piss her off

"Well, I should be angry with you Jasmine for not telling me all this, but I'm not because you have been a great friend to me, and for that I am thankful" and she hugged her friend

"How come you cannot be this forgiving with me" Jareth said looking at her crossly

"Because Jareth, you never give me a chance to, you seem to always furiate me the shit out of me when your around, I can only get a long with you in my dreams…oh shit" sarah knew she said to much

"In your dreams, so you dream of me?" Jareth said with a grin

"No, I meant to say…….Oh forget it your doing it again"

"Doing what" He asked innocently

"Doing that thing that makes me want to rip your appendages out starting from your penis" She stared dangerously at him but before he opened his mouth to say something naughty, Jaz cut

"AND ANYWAY the fact Im here is NONE of your business Jareth and it would do you well not to tell Jarod" She said loudly

"You do realize your father is worried sick of you?" Jareth replied

Jaz felt another pang of guilt. She missed her father dearly. But she didn't show it on her face.

"Ok, I will contact him A.S.A.P, Not that I wasn't with or without you here in all your royal Peachy-ness" She snapped back

Sarah looked up at her friend. "Jaz you haven't told me what exactly are the what/ where and how's of your life, could you at least start off by telling me what you actually are?"

Jasmine sighed but knew Sarah deserved to know the truth, the whole truth.

"Well unlike Princess Peachey here who is fae, I am a mermaid" Sarah looked at her in awe- not exactly dis-belief seeming she ran the Labyrinth and all, but still, what was a mermaid doing Underground?

"Yes, one whom should be served up as fish fillets right now" Jareth added pissed at the Princess comment

Jaz just glared at him but continued.

"Sarah, I don't know how much you know of the underground but it consist of many kingdoms/continents if you would like to say, it's a lot like earth, although it isn't round, it is flat, and is surrounded by an ocean. My Father happens to be King of all the islands that exist in that ocean. The ocean and the islands in it all known as one, the Re Aquis Submersus. Or for short just Aquis, you know the latin word."

Sarah nodded quietly listening

"Well anyway, my real royal name is Princess Katimira of Aquis, but most of the time Im called Jasmine either way. I have special powers like Jareth, for example I conjure up shells, like crystals they have magic inside them to blow things up, create things, see things, all that, I can talk to every marine animal known above ground and below, and I could kick Jareth's ass at 500m butterfly" she said triumphantly smirking at Jareth who quite obviously didn't agree.

"The only down-side is that when I morph into my natural state, I kinda squel, high pitched,…..

"Oh god you call it high pitched I call it 'breaking of the ear drums'" Jareth interrupted cringing

"Yes well shut up unless you want me to do it in your ear right now Peachy" and he threw his hands up as in to say please continue, so she did. "The squelling is part of a mermaids communication, like the way dolphins and whales communicate. And the other downside is that I have to be topless, but luckily my hair covers my boobs most of the time"

Jareth laughed at this remembering the first day his brother had seen Jasmine, and he had come to tell Jareth all about it, lets just say his eyes were popping out of his head alright.

Jaz glared at Jareth knowing all too well what he was thinking and slapped his arm really hard in which he yelped. Sarah laughed and then glared at him too.

"As for me being for me being engaged" Jasmine continued, " well, the reason Jareth here is laughing, is because Jarod fell in love when I was 'sunbaking' on the beach, well he was more in 'awe' I think, you know half naked women on beach," Sarah nodded thinking 'what a perve' " but anyway I morphed back and we got to know each other pretty well, and he was a really good guy, just like Jareth is if he stops being such an ass" at which she flashed a pearly white smile

"Yes, but how come….on that last trip to California Jaz, when we went to the beach you weren't, you know, with the tail" Sarah was confused- didn't mermaids, when obviously not in their original state- develop their tails when water touched their legs??

Jareth laughed at this. "Sarah, it's quite a funny human myth that mermaids tails appear instantaneously when water touches them, in fact they choose when they want their tails to appear"

"Oh and how would you know THAT Jareth, running out of goblins to perve on?" Sarah said but suddenly realized she just sounded-jealous, so she turned her head away from him snootily.

Jareth raised an eyebrow knowing this, "Actually its common knowledge dear, taught in school under ground infact, but you are mistaken with the goblin perving. There are many beautiful fae women you know Underground, just ready to fill in my bed chambers so…… who needs perving when you are the King." He answered back with an evil look in his eyes.

"YOU ASSHOLE," she snapped at him, what was coming over her! She had hot famous guys fawning all over her all the time, example:Bowie, what was her problem.

"Yeah, well let me just tell you, you, YOU SICK FUCK, that I enjoyed that video clip with DAVID BOWIE ten times more than the REAL thing with YOU…..and at that ball I. DIDN'T .LEAVE." and with that she got off the lounge and went into her bedroom slamming the door shut.

Jareth now was fuming, he was so angry he didn't even know what to say, he just wanted to smash something. What did she mean she didn't leave, did she kiss this David?, did she do more?………..yes he was going to smash something……but then Jaz stopped him.

"TYPICAL!" Jaz, pushed him back down on the couch and looked at him shaking her head. (Did I mention mermaids were strong too?)

"See what I mean?" He shot a look at her as if to say 'what?????'

"YOU, you and your 'kind', no wait to put it in better perspective, you and your brother." She remembered when Jarod used to get her goat. "You can't treat a woman like you just did, they derserve RESPECT" She was now bordering screaming

"Oh the kind of respect they treat us? Leaving loved ones broken hearted??" He asked her with an eyebrow raised, wanting her to take the hint

"Firstly Jarod is not that heart-broken," she conjured a shell showing Jarod in the centre, playing some stange Underground sport, laughing. "See" she said winningly looking at Jareth.

"He is hurt on the inside, I know of this" Jareth told her

"Fair enough, but this whole 'im a macho man, and can get 250 fae chicks if I wanted' is so yesterday and in fact Sarah could beat your record right now, I have a 25 page booklet of mens names who want to do more than just 'take her to the ball'" she looked at Jareth with her chin up 'So if I were you, clean up your act Mr"

"Fine, but give me that list so I can personally kill these men, or at least give them a good old dunking in the bog"

"NO WAY!, YOU should apologize now to her, unless you want her to stay mad at you for eternity, me and jarod ring a bell?" Jaz looked at him dangerously

"and anyway you are a complete liar Jareth" Jaz said knowing all too well Jareth didn't have any women in his bed chambers ever since Sarah, in fact even before he was quite the loner, yes women fawned all over him but he didn't care. Jaz knew he was searching for love even though he didn't know how to go about it.

Jareth looked at her, "Ok so I may not have had anyone, nor liked anyone since Sarah, for a long time…"

"Try since 1 ion ago" Jaz added and he shot her a glare again

"But how come Sarah can have anyone she wants" remembering the 'list' Jaz told him about

"She is a woman, we can at least try to control ourselves….."

"Ok this is the kind of argument two people get into when one of them is female AND ITS ALREADY GOTTEN TOO FAR, so lets just stop and so I can see how Sarah is" he finalized

Jaz just sighed and agreed. "Ok, remember though you gotta apologize AND be nice about it"

Jareth gave her a look "Since when am I not nice…." He smirked

Jaz however looked dangerously at him " DO IT" she screamd in his ear and he agreed, god her inner mermaid was way too powerful to disagree with!

So he went to Sarah's door and knocked on it

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Wrong Impression

**Yay new chapter! Ok song to listen to or d/l for this is Wrong Impression, by Natalie Imbruglia- I know a lil old but it fits trust me!**

**Sarah is not going crazy talking to herself through the song, just thought id mention that!! Hehe,**

**As for reviews for last chapter- Miss Elvira Dark, thankyou! Updated it is!**

**I have no idea what to put in my next chapter but the old universe switcheroo ( well body switching between Sarah and Jareth) is coming very soon!**

**Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………….

"That asshole" Sarah said slamming the door so hard it nearly fell off the hinges.

"I can't believe I actually let myself get upset over that….over THAT ROYAL PIG"

Sarah flung herself the edge of her bed in the huge bedroom suit that was decked out with everything that screamed dollar signs.

"Who does he think he is coming to me after all this time telling ME who I should be with when he is the male slut" she couldn't stop getting images out her head of these beautiful fae girls

She put a CD on that was to be one of the songs on her album, a song that she wrote and as much as she hated to admit, reminded her of her own feelings towards Jareth, _oh god this whole song IS me and Jareth_ she thought as it started up

**Wrong Impression **

_Callin out Callin out_

_Haven't wondered_

_Why I'm always alone when your in my dreams_

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Nope I bet he hasn't wondered, for 10 FRIGGEN YEARS" Sarah screamed in between lyrics.

………………………………………………………………………………

_Callin out callin out_

_Haven't wondered _

_Why your findin it hard just lookin at me_

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Yeah he finds it hard looking at me because he knows he is being a jerk off and cant admit it, he is so full of it"

………………………………………………………………………………………

_I want you but I want you to understand_

_I need you I love you_

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh godddddddddd, I had to put those two words in the lyrics didn't I, **need and love**…..ok so maybe I feel for him……I DO NOT…….AM NOT …..GOING TO THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH……WITH HIM…..ARHHH …fucker" Sarah wailed hitting the bed post with her fist which backfired in pain "Owwwwww bitch!"

_Didn't wanna leave you with the wrong impression_

_Didn't wanna leave you with my last confession_

……………………………………………………………

"Yeah if I did that I wouldn't have Toby back and would probably end up being some Underground Whore for him and his possy"

………………………………………………………….

_Yeah _

_Of love_

_Why you trying to pull me in the wrong direction_

_All I wanna do is try to make a connection yeah_

_Of love_

_Yeaahh_

…………………………………………………………………………

Jareth looked at her from the door now. Sarah didn't hear him come in and he just stayed there watching her. He heard a song playing, and was almost in awe of the voice singing it. Sarah's back was facing him and she was, talking to herself? He didn't realize that it was also Sarah's voice singing.

………………………………………………………………………….

_Fallin out fallin out_

_Have you ever wondered?_

_If it's ever more than a crazy idea_

_Fallin out _

_Fallin out_

_Have you ever wondered?_

_What we could have been_

_If you only let me in_

………………………………………………

Sarah had the strange feeling she was being watched and whipped around and saw Jareth standing there looking at her, eyebrows raised.

'oh shit now he is really gong to think Im crazy…..but what do I care what he thinks'

…………………………………………………………..

_I want you _

_But I want you to understand_

_I miss you I love you_

…………………………………………………………………………………

'Great those words just had to come out right at this moment, when HE is staring at me' "What do you want?" Sarah snapped at him

………………………………………………………………………..

_Didn't wanna leave you with the wrong impression_

_Didn't wanna leave you with my last confession _

……………………………………………………………………..

Sarah angrily pushed stop on the remote and the song stopped mid-air.

"What was that?" Jareth asked quietly

"What was what?" Sarah shot back

"That music playing…"

Sarah looked at him reluctantly "It's going to be in my album, and possibly my next single"

"It was beautiful," Jareth was in awe at the fact Sarah had such a beautiful voice "Jasmine was right" Jareth pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where Sarah sat.

Sarah couldn't help feeling little butterflies in her stomach as he walked over to her, 'god why does he have to be so damn handsome' she thought to herself

"What….what is beautiful…what is Jaz right about" oh god did that have to come out so stupidly

"Your voice, Sarah" he said now sitting on the bed next to her. "It is beautiful, just like you"

She couldn't help but blush, 'Thank god he doesn't know they are my lyrics too' she thought to herself, as she felt the bed slightly rise when he sat next to her, and she pointedly moved further from him still angry about before.

Sarah then stood up and faced him sitting on the bed still, with her arms crossed

"Listen Jareth, I'm sorry I over-reacted before ok, but I don't understand why you are here now, I mean its been how many years???……… You haven't contacted me or anything….I mean you just show up here for like 2 hours now and have already started telling me who I should be dating, scolding me for not contacting my friends…..when you haven't even tried contacting me yourself…"

She turned to face the window looking at huge remarkable view of the city. "I have a life now, I thought I had escaped the fantasy world I once found myself in, and now I realize its still part of me…I mean Jasmine is a mermaid, I have a goblin King in my apartment….and I don't know what it is you want from me, coming to see me now…Im very confused"

'Oh god Sarah you know you have feelings for him, don't send him away now after all this time' she cringed at the thought in her head

Jareth stood up and walked towards her, taking in all that she said, he wasn't angry at her, he truly loved her, and didnt want to argue anymore, he could see her confusion.

"Sarah, do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, you scared the shit out of me in my old house…" Well she wasn't really scared, infact she was a lil turned on and had a huge crush on him

"No Sarah, you are wrong there" Sarah looked up at him with confusion written all over her face again

"I am so not wrong, I wished that Toby…" she started but he cut her off

"Sarah, we first met in the park, I was an owl, you were reading to me the Labyrinth"

Sarah thought a moment and remembered slowly, she was young, running over the cobble stoned bridge, recited her lines in front of an….owl, Jareth.

"Yes…… I remember now" Sarah said slowly

"I fell in love with you," he left out the fact he still was

"Yeah I know, 'and what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had Fallen in love with the girl'" she answered him "But what does that have to do with why you're here now?" Sarah looked at him eye brow raised

"Honestly, still naïve,…I should think that would be obvious Sarah" He said now feeling a little annoyed she wasn't catching on.

"Hey don't get all shitty with me now…" She knew what he was getting at but this was sooo not the way to go about it

"Im Not 'shitty' with you, gods Sarah cant we just talk like two normal…beings"

"Fine, so state the obvious?" She was not about to ask if he loved her still, no way, if he was going to tell her then he could say it himself without help from her

"Well obviously first I want to apologize" He looked at Sarah who was frowning before but now she looked a bit more accepting

Perhaps Jasmine was right, to apologize

Sarah opened her mouth to say something and then he quickly moved up and put his fingers on her lips. "Please don't say anything just yet" and she looked pissed again but shut up

"I am sorry for how I acted before, it was wrong of me to upset you like I did, all I wanted to do was to come and see you again, and, well…"Oh god, he hated admitting he was jealous over that David Bowie character, he had to think of something else to say,

"I saw your music clip in a crystal underground with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, before that we had been eating lunch together"

"Pardon me?" Sarah was shocked, were her friends 'friends' with Jareth? What was going on

"I was having lunch with your friends, they happen to be my friends too now Sarah." Sarah looked at him questioningly but let him continue

"After you defeated the Labyrinth I changed a lot in myself, and if you give me a chance you would see that…but first let me explain the rest" He led her over to a small couch that was near the large window to sit down and she did.

"So we were all sitting there after we had finished our meal, all thinking about you, and decided to look upon you, and for some reason my crystal showed me your video clip, the one that looks awfully like the ball we attended…"

Sarah looked stunned and then looked away, letting Jareth hear a muffled 'f..uck'.

'Shit shit shit, I never thought he would actually see this video clip, I mean god he lives in the underground, me and my damn ideas, I knew it was too risky' she thought to herself, now she was completely embarrassed

But she whipped her head around to face him finally

"Look, don't get all up yourself over this ok, its only familiar because I thought it would match my song, having a masquerade ball, which happens to be nothing….. about you…" she was a baaaaadddddd liar.

Jareth looked at her with one eyebrow thinking 'yeah…right'

"So…so if you're here because of that you will be very disappointed" Oh why was she saying this, damn, she wanted him to stay not go again, she knew why, her pride, groveling to him would mean that he would get the upper hand, something she wasn't ready to offer him

"Well Sarah, I am very disappointed, I thought perhaps maybe you remembered me and did not hate me anymore.." Ok that was definitely a shock, was he giving _her _the upper hand?

She looked into his eyes, _ohhhhh I am sooo going down on this one_ he was staring back into hers, and he wasn't looking all angry and mean, not like she had expected

"Hate…..wel…hate is a harsh word, I never hated you Jareth" Now is the time when he will either make this or break this, her mind was telling her

"You don't?" Jareth now had the look of hope on his face and Sarah saw it, strange, almost as if he loved…..no he couldnt

"No Jareth, I never hated you, I was pissed at you yeah, very pissed, but I could never hate you," he was moving closer to her, oh ooo, pull yourself together Sarah, it's a man, ok maybe not a man, but he has a penis look at his tights- she looked down then shot her head back up again to face him, Jareth hid a grin as he saw her blush again

'oh god I did not just look at his penis did I??' she was really starting to piss herself off right now at her own actions

"No.." he stopped moving closer and looked at her " I don't hate you Jareth, but you are still leaving out why you are here?" phew, raging hormone situation under control, she noted as he pondered his answer

"I am here because after seeing your video clip, I sort of, well wasn't for sure if it meant you didn't hate me anymore, after all you portrayed something that was uniquely 'us' in it, the ballroom scene and the man who looked so much like me. Hoggle pointed out that you were perhaps trying to tell me something, and to go above ground to see what that was…" she looked down to her hands "So really I am here to maybe see….perhaps you could get to know me again but properly, and see who I really am now…:"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing, the almighty Goblin King who once tried to petrify her was her to reconciliate with her? Not that she had always wanted him to come into her life and what not, she could give it a try….no but how could she be sure this would work out given their past

"Oh yeah…on what terms…" She had to ask, she wanted to say like date? But just couldn't bring herself to it

He just stared at her, moving his hands towards her cheek

"Look Jareth," Sarah said pushing his hand away, but unfortunately loving the feel of him

"You are always complaining about things I do" she shot at him

"I only offer constructive criticism" he said knowingly

"You throw people in the bog if they don't comply"

"I don't throw them in the actual bog, they can get out"

"You have plenty of fae chicks ready to bed you"

"Yes, but unfortunately for them, they are not who I want"

"Ok, well You steal baby brothers!" Sarah seemed to shout a bit louder than she thought

"Only if they are wished away and not wanted" Sarah was going to argue that but she did wish Toby away, she wasn't naïve to deny it now

"Well look at me then, I am way too out spoken when it comes to you" she figured was better re-buttle even if it was putting herself down

"You are just speaking your mind"

"I am best friends with your brothers ex fiance"

"They will get back together soon" Jareth looked at her as if he had an answer for everything

Sarah thought about the last thing to say

"You're the villain and I'm the heroine"

Jareth looked at her with a sly smile that would break hearts

"Well I have a little secret for you Sarah….. the villain is still in love with the heroine.."

She looked at him as he pulled her into an embrace

"But I am not the same girl I was 10 years ago……..I've changed, I am busy all the time with my album coming out soon, you are King of the Goblins, how would we ever find the time……..let alone get along"

"Sarah, we will"

And with that Jareth kissed her passionately and Sarah fully let loose kissing him back.

Well its not every day you find out the King of the Goblins is still in love with you after all these years. Maybe they could sort their differences out once and for all, and so what if things changed, they would get around them wouldn't they?


	6. What Can I Do?

**Oh oooo, trouble looms in this chapter, not dark fic stuff but jealousy and one bitchy fae chick who wants Sarah's Jareth. But don't worry, like all cliché's she will get hers soon!**

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Better the Devil You Know- Kylie Mingoue (ahhhh remember the dayz!)

………………………………………………………………………………………….

1 Month Later

A month had passed and Sarah and Jareth were still going strong dating. They both had admitted their un-denying love for one another, the sex was more than awesome, (it was like a religion doing it with Jareth), and they both hated being apart which unfortunately happened seeming both were living Underground and Aboveground still. Except Jareth visited Sarah more Aboveground seeming Sarah couldn't transport herself to the Underground having no magic. She still did visit there with Jareth but only in free time, and when Jareth asked her, which wasn't much.

Except things were now starting to get busier and hectic with Sarah's album about to be released, and Jareth was having some problems down Underground in his castle, with goblins getting rowdier by the minute when he was busy trying to find time with Sarah aboveground and with many balls and what not with other royals.

Infact things were starting to really annoy both sides, it seemed that whenever a goblin had a complaint about something, or a child wished away, Jareth had to rush back underground. When Jareth had time to spare, Sarah was called off to another interview, press release or whatever Jasmine believed was vital to attend, but it wasn't as many times as Jareth for he had a whole kingdom to run and his kingly ship to uphold.

Sarah knew that there would be only one way to solve this eventually, for either her to move or him, but how would he? He was King and couldn't just de-nounce his position, it would have to be her, but she was now living her dream-career, and he had said he didn't want to live in a position where his loved one was to always keep traveling aboveground and underground (meaning if she had become his wife) and he hadn't mentioned anything about getting married so Sarah just left it at that.

Many of the balls Jareth had to attend, and Sarah would come along but couldn't stand it with all the fae girls swooning over her beloved. Yeah sure Sarah had many male admirers, but Jareth was a King, and with that amount of power basically every woman underground fell at his feet, especially one particular fae, who Sarah found out all about from Jasmine. What was worse Jareth had to be nice to them all, especially one in particular.

"So….do you remember a fae woman from the Underground, Lily, blonde haired, blue eyed, big boobs…slut…?" Sarah had asked Jasmine in between a photographic shoot for Rolling Stones.

"Oh that bitch yeah, always hanging around Jareth like a bad smell" Jaz had replied with annoyance in her voice. She never got along with Lily herself Underground. "If Jareth wont get rid of her already I swear bag him, you can always have Mr Bowie" Jaz had replied with a sly grin, she didn't hate Jareth herself but given her past with the Goblin rulers, she was abit iffy. As for David, well he was still oblivious to the fact Jareth wasn't gay, he thought the media stuff was just typical paparazzi rumours and had a thing for Sarah.

With Lily though, the last ball Sarah had to attend with Jareth Underground, Lily was there and wouldn't give up the flirting crap. Sarah had just put up with it and was really jealous despite previously asking Jareth about her. He told her Lily wasn't anything to him, just acquaintances, and had to respect her because of her royal parents.

Sarah however hated the bitch, and knew Lily was insanely jealous over her from the daggers Lily always gave her, or winks she would give Sarah when she had been alone with Jareth, hanging onto his arm ever so close if Sarah would be getting a drink or dancing with another.

Unfortunately tonight was another ball, and she had to contend with another Lily.

"Oh where the hell is he" Sarah said walking around her apartment. "I mean is it that hard to show up on time for once, and this is his function?" It was Valentines Day and Jareth had a huge ball in Jareths Castle planned that was customary in the Underground.

"humph…yeah Valentines Day and I haven't even gotten any present yet from him"

Sarah was now pacing madly in her beautiful aboveground ball gown, Versace, that was a flowy peachy pink coloured number that had the feel of butter, strapless that dipped down at her cleavage, and a pair of Dolce&Gabbana strappy heels. Her hair had been done up amazingly that had diamonds strewn through and she wore diamond earrings that were too expensive for words with a matching diamond necklace. She looked like heaven on earth, or Underground seeming that's where she was heading…If her date would show up already.

"And on Valentines day" She screamed sitting down on the couch huffily.

She was in such a rush today with interviews and what not, Jareth told her he would come aboveground to pick her up at 7pm, well it was now 7:45pm.

"Its not fair, I am always early for him and he is never early for me…" Sarah was right, thinking of the numerous restaurants and other dates aboveground that Jareth constantly was running late for.

She stood up and walked angrily to the kitchen but was stopped halfway as he poofed infront of her.

"ARGHH" She said nearly tripping backwards and she gave him the evil eye.

Jareth of course, knew she was pissed at him running late.

"Uh uh uh before you go biting my head off here…" Jareth gave her a sly smile, holding his fingers to her lips again, looking her up and down, _gods she was gorgeous tonight_, he held out a bunch of roses that was behind his back to her. Honestly they were beautiful, the darkest and deepest red she had ever seen, and Sarah couldn't help but lighten her mood and smiled.

"They're beautiful Jareth" She said as she grabbed them and took inhaled their pretty scent, she looked up at him and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear…" He said as he pulled her closer in by her waist, moving his hand over her breast which made her jump but then kiss him deeply.

"Ill go put them in some water" Sarah said rushing to the kitchen

"I am a King and a genius one at that" Jareth smirked to himself, thinking about how easy it was for Sarah to forgive him for being late on Valentines Day.

Sarah however, whilst putting the flowers into the water she had filled in the sink, looked inside the bunch, there was a card. "Ohhhh he is sooo sweet!" she said holding the un-opened card to her heart. Then she read it…

_To Jareth_

_Happy Valentines Day !!_

_Love all the courtiers from Seelie Court_

_xoxo_

"Seelie Courtiers, GRRRRRR" Now Sarah was pissed, for one of those were Lily, and she would be seeing them in a matter of minutes. But she was even more pissed that Jareth gave her HIS valentines day present (in which every year he received thousands of anonymous gifts every year) but that wasn't the point.

Sure Sarah had received flowers and what not from fans and other people in the music industry today, but not from harems, or courtiers or anything like that, although she smirked at the fact David had sent her some flowers, but this was different JARETH GAVE HER ONE OF HIS VALENTINES GIFTS, AND FROM A BITCH SHE HATED NONE THE LESS.

"Are you coming dear, I am afraid if we don't leave now we will be….." he was cut off

Sarah stormed out the kitchen, anger written all over her face again

"I WAS READY AN HOUR AGO…" She puffed loudly clinging to him arm hard, seeming that was how they transported

_God what have I done now_, Jareth thought to himself, oblivious to the fact she had just found that little note.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

What Can I Do- The Corrs

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at the ball Sarah whipped off her angry face and put on her happy fake face in front of the crowd before them. Jareth knew she was angry at him but let it go for now, and smiled at the passers by, nodding regally and shaking hands of other royal fae nobility.

Sarah thought her functions were packed but when it came to being the girlfriend of the King of the Goblins, you had the whole Underground Fae to contend with. She had to admit though that the place was beautiful, in Valentines Day colours, red and white, satin and silk everywhere, but of course, the hundreds of Fae Courtiers, including a Lily who straight away spotted them, sorry, spotted Jareth and swipped him away from Sarah, getting him to meet with some pretentious couple.

Sarah, not wanting to let this get to her moved to find one of the waiters carrying her ammunition she needed to get through the night, alcohol.

She saw Jareth with Lily all over him but acting like it was all innocent, as the crowd parted. Jareth laughed at something Lily whispered in his ear and seeing Jareth wasn't looking at Sarah, Lily pointedly looked over at her, knowing Sarah had been staring and winked.

"Bitch" Sarah thought as she skulled half of her drink. Then finally Jareth looked over to see Sarah, and mouthed 'come over here' with a hand gesture. Sarah tried to make her way through the crowd but unfortunately everytime she tried a bitchy courtier, or a royal prince would get in her way.

Jareth was looking annoyed and finally sick of it Sarah mouthed back at him…….

'I CANT DO THIS JARETH' she felt tears threatening and left the ballroom, to the gardens outside, she needed to breath where no one was. Luckily she was right as she looked into the lonely but beautiful garden.

"God Sarah don't cry…don't fucking cry" She said to herself holding onto a post that was joined to a beautiful white gazebo.

Then she heard voices and quickly hid behind a large rose bush. It was Jareth and Lily.

"So Jareth, have you talked to Sarah yet about it?" Lily said sickeningly sweetly.

"No, I haven't, she has been so busy I haven't had the time to talk to her how I must spend more time Under ground whilst the new gallery gets built, and with her moods going up and down, happy with me one minute, angry at me the other, its very confusing you know…" Ohhhh Sarah knew this wasn't going to get pretty

"Yes I noticed you two have been a bit rocky with each other in there…but then again she is a mortal Jareth like I told you before.." Lily replied with complete bitchiness.

Sarah had enough. She stepped out of her hiding spot right in front of them eyeing Jareth with tears on her face, not even looking at Lily and ran back into the castle.

"Shit" Jareth said running after her, and leaving an evilly happy Lily smirking and sipping her champagne.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth caught up with Sarah and grabbed her arm, "Let me GO" Sarah said pulling out of his grasp

"Don't do this here" Jareth answer was

"Don't do WHAT! YOU are the one confiding to that bitch behind my back, this whole friggen time"

"At least Lily listens to me, you wont give me a bloody chance" He puffed back

"I've had enough of this Jareth, I cant DO this anymore, you speak of living up to expectations, well I've LIVED UP AND BEYOND YOURS, I'm sick of seeing you with all those women who desperately want me gone"

"Oh really?" Jareth wouldn't let it show but his heart was breaking "WELL HAVE IT YOUR WAY"

"Take me home RIGHT now" Sarah said in between tears, and grabbed his arm again and like that she was home,

"And for the record Sarah, there has never been any other woman, or never will be, in my heart but you" He said quietly, tears threatening him too, and with that Jareth disappearing before she could say another word.

Sarah crumpled down on the floor and cried her heart out.


	7. Transformation

Jared walked up to Jareth's study that morning, after getting back from his LONG holiday he had to try to ease his heart ache from Jasmine leaving.

He was a man much like Jareth but with brown hair, same mis-matched eyes, and ivory skin, and very much handsome. However, instead of the tights and poet's shirt, exclusively Goblin Ruling wear, he was dressed in a more sporting attire right now, think 18th century crockery.

"Knock Knooocckkkk" Jared said comically at the door, obviously the trip to Las Isle Dragoona did him well. However by the looks of Jareth, perhaps he needed the same medication!

Jareth just mumbled something like 'hello' looked up pissed and then rolled his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too dear brother" Jared said sarcastically and sat down on a seat opposite the desk separating the two men, leaning back flinging his legs on the desk which just made Jareth tilt his head with a glare.

"I see your trip did you well, have fun with any new mermaids?" Jareth asked not really caring of the outcome and not mentioning the fact the past month he had been seeing Jasmine whenever he saw Sarah, Jared knew none of this yet….

"Jareth!" Jared laughed. "Atleast you haven't lost your sense of humour with that gloomy mood" but then added with a more serious tone, "you know I am still bound to Jasmine in my heart" And truthfully her being away from him made him miss her, which caused him rejecting other offers from fae's, mermaids and other females.

Jareth looked up. "I thought the whole reason you went on that trip though was to try to forget her?"

"Jareth, I was a jerk I know that now, going on that trip just made me realize that even more, I never listened to her, and that's why she ran off…" Jareth looked at his brother surprised, _God what had happened to Jared?_

"You seem pretty happy though might I add?"

"Yes, because I've decided to go Above ground and sort this out finally with Jasmine and bring her back!"

Well the one big difference between Jareth and Jared was that Jared seemed to act on his impulses a lot more, but now things Jared were telling him were making Jareth feel like an ass for what happened between him and Sarah the night before. And Jareth didn't like that one bit.

"Well good luck on that one…." Jareth let out with a large sigh

"What ever do you mean brother?" Jared said with an eyebrow cocked

"What I mean to say is that while you have been a way…….oh god let me start from the beginning"

And with that Jareth told Jared about seeing Sarah, finding Jasmine, both of them ganging up on him all the time being 'Millenium chicks'-as Jaz would say, finding out they are best of friends living Aboveground together, and all about the recent nose-dive in Jareth and Sarah's relationship, last night.

Jared started laughing which Jareth shot another glare at

"WHAT may I ask is so funny about this, Sarah is best friends with your ex-fiance, well I can say Sarah is most likely an ex too now, living above ground together mocking us behind and INFRONT of us, we have both been made to look like fools by these women and you are LAUGHING???"

Jared eased up abit but couldn't help grinning

"Yes dear brother, it is so funny because unlike you who have still yet to see the error in your ways it is I who have, and it is I who are going above ground to get Jasmine back, and I have to say find it quite funny how she still calls you 'peachey" Jared chuckled again "The two girls seem to be getting a long quite well, the mere thought of them ganging up on you is just funny!"

Jareth just rolled his eyes and scowled

"And as for ex-fiance, after I see Jasmine, and prove myself to her, that wont be the case.."

"Well like I said before, good luck on _that_ one…..but Error in _my _ways? Have you not been listening when I tell you that _Sarah_ is the one who broke it off with me, because I was talking to Lily??" Jared shot a look up at Jareth

"Ok, you left that small little detail out about Lily" Jareth had only mentioned Sarah breaking it off, now Jared understood why, Lily

Jareth shot a triumphant smile

"Despite being Goblin King, You really are an idiot Jareth" Jareth, mouth open was ready to protest but Jared cut him off

"LILY ….Jareth, does not give a toss about your problems with Sarah, infact it would be most fitting to say that she would delight in them, if she is the same Lily I know…:"

This situation was much too like Jared and Jasmine's at one stage, the same Lily had tried to seduce Jared but Jasmine was a mermaid not to be messed with and soon kicked her ass so to speak.

Fortunately though, Jasmine had a royal power behind her that allowed her to do so, with Sarah, it was all to well known that she had to basically put up with the flirting from other fae's, as she was just a mortal, and she had to basically grin and bear it.

"Well maybe none of this is to do with Lily, perhaps me and Sarah do need a break like she said" Jareth was lying through his teeth but couldn't help the fact Sarah had cut him like a knife the night before.

"Stubborn, this is why Jasmine has been away for me for the past 5 years, you're an idiot if you let this continue…but I cant stop you, I just hope the universe teaches _you_ Jareth a lesson…for I have learnt my lonely lesson" Jared looked at his brother now sincerely

"I know you love her Jareth all these years, Sarah's heart is just a small reach from your grasp now, it is most likely yours from the sounds of it if you act now. I had never known you would have gone to see her, above ground, I just hope that you can both settle these differences before it is too late"

Jared stopped looking at Jareths cold, unmasked face, and decided now would be the best time to probably take his leave

"Well I am off myself to prepare to go to the above ground……unless you want to accompany me.."

Jareth gave him a look as to say, don't even ask and Jared sighed and disappeared with the parting words

"Such a pity"

**Previous Night, after nose-dive relationship**

After a horrendous night of crying, bitchy thoughts of certain Lily's, and Goblin Kings, Sarah decided to ring Jaz before she went to bed and organize a market shopping morning, the one thing that could perhaps get her mind off Jareth.

Jaz completely agreed, after having a lonely night thinking of Jared and said she would meet her there at 9am.

**The next Day, Above Ground**

"The problem I think with men today, above ground and below, especially to us Millenium chicks like us…" Jaz started, Sarah giggled at the thought of her ancient mermaid friend being a Millenium chick alas just looking at Jaz you could see she was nevertheless

"Is that they have no idea how much we can control in them, most fae women and all the other ancient chicks down underground are way too dependent on men themselves, therefore giving them the upper hand. We know how we can get upper hand and that angers men"

The two females walked up to a strange hippy stall looking at trinkets.

"You know, even after a month of balls and all that being with Jareth Underground, I totally see what you mean, I mean most fae women especially seem like such airheads when it comes to men (think Lily grr bitch) but I have to admit I like the guy having upper hand every now and then. But with Jareth its like he wants to control everything, thinks he can control me, but deep down inside knows a part of me wants to let loose at those balls and tell these fae bitches where to go. But that is where I could get upper hand, and I think it scared him that I would actually do it! Or just use sex as a weapon- no sex or sex when I want it!"

They both turned to each other and squeled

'to fuck like a man!' they had both adopted that saying from Samantha, Sex and the City and used it whenever they were both down about men.

Jaz laughed turning to Sarah shaking her head

"We both have the same relationship problem now, with 2 guys who have the same upper hand problem, who both happen to be goblin nobility, and we both want to let loose when it comes to seelie courtiers! the irony of it" Jaz looked at Sarah again and noted her sad look, obviously still very upset about the night before

"Sarah, if Jareth can't learn then that is his fault, as for last night well, you did what you had to do, you were hurt and if he can't see that well, humph, fuck him…now what are your plans this evening…"

Sarah gave a small smile however was still breaking inside, she didn't want this to be the end with Jareth, not after seeing him all over again just to lose him again, but what could she do?

"I plan on ordering a family size pizza and eat myself to death" Sarah patted her flat, non-existent stomach giving a small laugh, stuff dieting for now

Jaz looked at her shocked, mouth wide open

"You can't do that alone it's a full moon tonight, very silly thing to do…Ill come over at 8pm help you eat it and bring a bottle of wine!" And with that Jaz pecked Sarah a kiss goodbye leaving Sarah standing there waving at her friend as she rushed off

Sarah was thankful of Jaz, but she was so confused right now…and hurt, all she wanted was Jareth to stop acting like a selfish ass, be on time for a date for once, announce he was madly in love with her to everyone underground pissing a certain fae off and come back into her life again…………………..Sarah felt tears coming to her eyes and rushed back home to cry some more

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine walked into her apartment after a long day meeting with Sony reps and what not after the market with Sarah. She flung herself on the couch and shut her eyes.

As soon as she shut them she felt his presence. A gift magical folk in the Underground had when they sensed their loved ones near. Whether they were pissed at them or not.

"Jareddddddd" She said with a bored sigh, what was he doing here?

She opened her eyes with a huge bouquet of exotic flowers, hiding the face of a man who had the same build as Jareth yet a little more muscled, a brown head of hair, dressed in above ground suit. Armani to be exact.

Jasmine eyed him up and down, trying to force the smirk off her lips and replaced it with aloofness, total ice-queen.

"What are you doing here?" She said as he pulled the flowers away from him "AFTER, how many years…" She sarcastically counted on her fingers

"Jazzzzz, I have come to…oh god this is not going to be as easy as I thought" Jared said looking at her questioning looks " I come to prove myself a better man by living Above Ground with you, until you wish to come home…"

Jasmine actually looked like she was about to laugh but then she turned her head

"Jared, you said to me that you never wanted to come here, so why should I believe you now, I mean you got shitty at me just for asking to stay Aboveground for a few years, and you completely went off your rocker, I believe your words were 'Fine if you want to go above ground leave, but do not expect me to follow' and I have been here ever since…."

"I know" Jared dropped to his knees, knee crawling to her siting down with her chin still up but looking down at him

He clasped her hand. "But please humour me just this once, I love you Jasmine, I always have and always will, we are bound to each other, you know this as much as I do, I am so sorry for being a imbecile"

As much as she wanted to slap him in the face as much as kiss him she decided to go halfway.

"Ill tell you what, Ill give you a chance" Jared looked at her hopefully and happy

"Obviously you will stay with me, BUT we will have separate bedrooms until you learn that I can have the upper hand very much if I want in this relationship……………. and will" "For there is a little saying here that goes 'to fuck like a man' so if and when I eventually want sex from you Jared ill ask it and get it" _Thankyou Samantha, sex and the city!! _Jaz though looking at Jared's bewildered, scared look, this time they were playing by her rules

"And if you go near any other woman I will kick your ass right after their's, understood" She eyed him dangerously, and he frantically nodded "Oh and one last thing, I will be going out tonight…………. without you"

and with that Jaz pirouetted off the couch to get changed into something more couture/bohemian leaving Jared mouth open but a lil turned on and Jaz left the apartment to see Sarah.

Jared however was happy with her accepting him to prove himself, although a little sad she was leaving him alone tonight and worried it was a man she was going out too but looked around the lavish apartment familiarizing himself with above ground anyway.

"I can see what you mean now Jareth" He said to himself, thinking about how much Jasmine had adapted to this above ground culture of female.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**the meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two substances: If there is any reaction, both are transformed'**

**Carl Jung**

Sarah right now was missing Jareth and feeling un-loved from a man who she had thought loved her to the ends of the earth. She knew she had been right when she had told Jareth how different they were from one another, that it wouldn't work out, if he had only listened………….

In a exotic floral, wrap skirt and tank top, she lay asleep under the moonlight dreaming of the previous nights events.

"_Come Here" Jareth had beckoned her, she could see Lily's bitchy tactics making her jealous, _

_scene change: Lily and Jareth talking_

"_Have you talked to Sarah about it yet?"_

"_her moods go up and down……happy with me one minute…..angry at me the next…"_

_Sarah reveals herself, showing she overheard everything_

"_Don't do this here"_

"_Atleast Lily listens to me, you wont give me as bloody chance"_

"…_..there has been no other woman …..in my heart but you"_

And suddenly a strange shimmer started to ripple through her body and Sarah vanished.

**Meanwhile in the Castle beyond the Goblin City**

Jareth lay on his bed asleep, in his grey tights and poets shirt, tossing and turning in his bed, wishing that Sarah would stop over-reacting, being naïve and basically driving him up the wall. Perhaps she had been right about each other, two different people, how could they have gotten along?

His dream started up of the previous nights events.

'_I CANT DO THIS JARETH' Sarah mouthed to him at the ball her hand flying up and she ran out_

_Scene change: In the garden after Sarah overhead the conversation with Jareth and Lily_

"_Let me GO"_

"_Don't do WHAT?YOU are the one confiding in that bitch behind my back, this whole friggen time"_

_Then the image of a broken Sarah on the ground back home_

All of a sudden as moon beams enclosed all over Jareths body, the same shimmer that had appeared around Sarah, was now appearing on Jareth and like that he vanished, re-appearing as Sarah, in his clothes, grey tights etc

**Back at Sarah's Apartment**

Sarah had vanished, re-appearing as Jareth, in Sarah's clothes she had been previously wearing, floral skirt etc.

Both stirred not realizing just yet the transformation that just taken place

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes its gonna get interesting,,,,,verrrrrryyyy interesting!!!!!!! Lotsa laughs coming up most likely!!**

If you still don't get what has happened here it is, Jareth is now Sarah, Sarah is now Jareth, same mind different body!, But I'm not telling you no more! Just read and review plllzzzz!!!!


	8. Moving In

**Ok, now this is where it may start getting confusing, remember the transformation, Jareth is in Sarah's body and vice/versa.**

**Holy-Psychic-Vulpix-Thanx for ur review!**

**YamiYumes- aimer?**

**hariettapotter- thanx! I promise you they willmore than get back together, but be stuck in each others bods for a bit!**

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- lol, thanx again, you know I still haven't seen Hot Chick, but from what Ive heard yeah this is a little like it!**

………………………………………………..

The moon beams slowly dissipated on Sarah's form, now laying on Jareth's magnificent regal, canopy bed in his bed chambers. Jareth, not realizing that he was stuck in her form was woken up by a few goblins who had been making noise banging pots and pans in the kitchens.

_Bloody Imbeciles_ he thought to himself stretching.

He slowly got off the bed, eyes still shut, and maneuvered himself blindly to the bathroom to splash his face.

He looked down to the wash basin and poured in some cool water to splash his face with, then he reached for the hand towel hanging on a small wooden rack next to him to dry his face with.

He then stood up straight to look at himself in the bathroom mirror……

His, or I should say Sarah's, eyes shot wide open, and he span around to see if he was just seeing things, that it was Sarah behind him perhaps.

He then slowly turned himself back to the mirror and looked in awe as his eyes went even wider, that it was infact Sarah…………. he was Sarah.

He pressed his hands on his 'new' face in disbelief, then moved them down his neck, to his chest…._BREASTS, what the hell is going on_

"Oh my go…" OH MY GOD _I EVEN SOUND LIKE HER_, now he was scared

A sudden thought, or I should say nightmare, occurred to him, one that all men would fear. His hand slowly went down his stomach, his face cringed at thought……the hand slowly drifted towards his…her…crouch………

_Please tell me its still there, PLEASE TELL ME IT IS STILL THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Then a scream sounded throughout the Castle that had never been heard before…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fashion- David Bowie**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareths body stirred slowly on Sarah's bed Above ground from the sounds in the street down below.

_Teenagers _Sarah thought to herself, not realizing yet she was infact in Jareth's body.

Then someone started knocking loudly on her apartment door.

_Oh must be Jaz _Sarah thought as she slowly got off the bed.

The knocking was getting louder and more frantic.

_Ok ok ok Im coming Jaz…… _Sarah thought to herself making her way to the door with a little stretch.

She swung the door open and her eyes went wide with complete shock. She was looking at herself …….standing …….there in the door way…_In Jareths clothes? This could only mean one thing……_

She held her hands up, _MANS HANDS, JARETHS HANDS, _her mouth dropped open and she looked up at 'herself', most likely Jareth seeming she was stuck in his form.

"Jareth is that you?" She asked bewildered.

"Yes its me" He huffed back, pushing her backwards into the apartment.

They both circled each other looking up and down in amazement, fright, and just plain freakiness.

"What's happened…?" Sarah asked

"Do I look like I know?" Jareth answered back starting to get his temper

"I may be in your body Sarah but thank god I still have my magic, hence me being here"

He looked at himself, _That's defiantly me, and Im definitely her, what the fuck is going on here_

"I KNEW we needed a break, we were spending TOO much time together.." He slammed his hand on the wall wincing at the pain, _god being in a woman's body was annoying_

Sarah started giggling, well seeming it was really Jareth giggling (it looked and sounded pretty gay)

"You..." she kept giggling despite this situation "You thought we were spending too much time together, couldn't make your mind up about moving here or there….well now you've really moved in!"

Then Jareth tackled her, "What have you done to me, change me…..CHANGE ME BACK"

Sarah looked back at him through Jareth's eyed defiantly, "I haven't done anything its all your fault, you're the one with magic"

And they both started bitch slapping each other, Jareth neck braced Sarah to stop but then they both stopped as there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hells that" Jareth asked

"Its Jaz"

"Get rid of her" Jareth let go of her,

"Wait" Sarah replied playing with Jareths amulet now hanging on her neck

"This can be a test, lets see if she can see what we can see, like that you are me and I am you"

"Fine, let her in then" Jareth crossed his arms but then looked over at Sarah in his body, rolling his eyes.

He was wearing Sarah's clothes she had worn before their transformation, and looked like a total poof.

He took his poets shirt off (which luckily had a singlet top underneath-seeming being bare chested at the moment would not be a good idea having breasts and all) and he threw it at Sarah.

"Put this on you make me look like a bloody poof" He eyed himself in Sarah's floral wrap skirt

Sarah huffed in annoyance but obeyed, taking off the girly pink tank top she had on over Jareth's manly chest, with a little girly hip shimmer, revealing a sports bra underneath at which Jareth rolled his eyes at again, and she pulled the poets shirt over her on top.

"Sarah its Jasmine are you going to let me in or what!" The voice screamed from the door

Sarah (Jareths form) swung the door open smiling widely at her friend, Jasmine just looked at 'Jareth' strangely then looked over to where Sarah was standing, well who she thought was Sarah.

Jasmine was completely annoyed at this whole scene, after what Sarah told her the day before, Jareth right now in her eyes was a complete pig

"So do I hate him or do I like him now?" She shuved the pizza box in Sarah's arms and swung the bottle of wine she had been carrying under her other arm

"Ring me when you decide" And she stormed out to the door but gave one last look up and down at both of them, in each others clothes

"I just want you two to know how utterly nauseating this looks" And she left head held high

"God what's up with that woman" Jareth sneered, pizza in Sarah's delicate hand, walking into the lounge room. He set it down the dining table, opened the box and took out a large piece to stuff his face with.

"I don't get why your friends with her" He said in between bites

"What are you doing here Jareth" Sarah asked questioningly getting back to more important issues

"Oh gee why do you think Sarah?"

"You cant stay here Jareth"

"Oh yes I can, and I will, we will end up half goblin half…..something strange from this world…. if our bodies keep transforming through the air" He slumped himself on the couch taking off his boots which on Sarah's feet seemed to be a little small.

Sarah stormed over to face him.

"This is all your fault you know Jareth, the forces of the Universe are teaching you a lesson" She pointed one of Jareths long regal fingers at him.

"Oh really, well how come you are stuck in my body then Sarah hey?"

"Don't change the subject, you were confessing shit to that bitch fae, couldn't make your mind up about us and now the Universe or some magical force is teaching you a lesson"

Jareth sighed, too tired to argue right now,

"Well change me back and Ill be out of your life Sarah" He knew he would die if he never saw her again but right now felt like he had no choice in the matter.

"Look Ill go as soon as we both have our bodies back, but for now it could be dangerous seeming we haven't located the source that has caused this transformation, we need to stick together right now"

He looked over his facial expression, and he saw the face he made when he was saddened, Sarah was sad…

But then she quickly covered it up

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch" And she stormed out the room to retrieve some blankets.

When she returned she noticed Jareth had been looking down her top.

"Will you not perve on my body like that" She shot at him

"Id appreciate it if you treat my body with some respect seeming we aren't 'together' anymore" She said 'together' with a unintentional whimper, because she still loved him more than anything

"Look I was just getting the feel of it all" Jareth said with a little evil 'sarah' smirk but then saw the look on his face watching him, he knew that look all too well as well.

"But Ill stop" He sighed

"Good, Im going to bed now, we have a big day tomorrow to sort this shit out" Sarah said and walked out the room just to leave Jareth to sneakily perve on her breasts again.

…………………………………………………………………………

She closed the door to her room to change for bed.

She looked cautiously at the door and sneaked a look herself… down her panties

Wiggling it around a bit she eyed Jareths manhood suspiciously, it was certainly different from this angle.

_God it looks like something from Alien _She giggled to herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry guys I didn't write much more, but its 2am, and Im tired! I hope this was ok though, at least you know I haven't abandoned the story yet!**

**Oh and as for using 'Fashion' for the beginning of this story, all Id like to say is that not only is that song one of my fav's but if you haven't seen the video clip for it…..SEE IT!!!!! OMG, especially if you're a Jareth/Bowie fan, HE IS FUCKING HOT IN IT! I just bought Best of Bowie last weekend and have been playing it non-stop! drools over Bowie's bod, oh god….cant talk…… how good it is……argh! Just think, he is wearing a Jareth looking black shirt, opened far wider than in the Labyrinth, baggy khaki pants…too hot for words so ill shut up and go perve on him some more now!**

**Thanx for reading…**

**R&R please!**


	9. Doctor, Doctor

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- I have actually mentioned something about Jareth thoughts on giving birth in this so I hope that answers your question! And omfg, I soooo agree with your song choices, especially All I Have, luvs that song so I put it in this chapter, actually a few Jlo songs off that album remind me of this story!. Lol the paintball idea is a funny one, I will have another ball coming up soon, because now Sarah is in Jareth's body she will definitely getLily the bitchback! Thanx for your Review!**

**Lyn- Ok I wrote some more….thanx!**

**Rosakara13- lol im glad you think its funny! They will get back together I promise you that much, but for now they (well Jareth anyway) has to learn he is being a jerk off by actually being Sarah, if that makes sense….anyway I Hope you like the chapter! Thanx for your review!**

……………………………………………………….

**Wake Up- Eskimoe Joe**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jareth slowly stirred on the uncomfortable leather lounge.

_Ill wake up and this would have all been a dream, I will be back in my own body…_

Holding his hands up in the bright sunlight he immediately realized he was wishful thinking alright.

"SHIT!" He yelled in Sarah's angry voice at the pair of slender female hands looking down at him, belonging to Sarah.

He moved off the couch slowly with a yawn and turned around seeing well, himself, being, Sarah, already seated at the dining table obviously eating breakfast with a turban around her head. (lol yes imagine Jareth with a turban around his head)

"Good morning" Jareth said mockingly pulling the rest of the sheet off him revealing Sarah in his long poets shirt and silk boxers.

"Ah finally up I see" Sarah answered back, adjusting her robe which luckily fit Jareth as well as it did her.

"Yes, unfortunately this was not a dream" He sighed as Sarah poured him a cup of tea.

"Well I have been thinking Jareth" Sarah took a sip of her herbal tea

"Perhaps whatever is going on is just a temporary thing, like…. King for a day"

Jareth shot her an annoyed look.

"King for a day? You are joking aren't you Sarah, I mean this is not something funny, this is FRIGHTENING" He started breathing heavily, god what was Sarah thinking.

Sarah looked at him blankly, trying to hide that she was even a bit upset over the fact he was still acting like a jerk off.

Jareth calmed down a bit and took a seat on the table next to her.

"Sarah, what if we are stuck like this for a lot longer than just a day, I mean I have a kingdom run, my goblins are going to go absolutely crazy without me there, and they aren't going to believe that you are me"

"You think this is any easy for me Jareth, I have an album to be released in a month, I have numerous press conferences and interviews, so trust me when I say that this 'inconvenience' is NOT funny" She huffed back but then slowly thought of something…

"How about we get checked up"

"Checked up?" Jareth asked confused

Sarah rolled her eyes

"Like go see a doctor, check up, we don't have to say anything about a transformation, but maybe someone who is actually medically trained will know what's going on…I mean its better than doing nothing all day long"

After a while Jareth agreed, as long as they also sought out a healer Underground.

……………………………………………………….

**Sarah's GP**

Sarah and Jareth both took seats in front of the large mahogany desk in Dr Samson's examining room.

"I can assure you that you are both perfectly healthy" He smiled at them both.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each strangely but nodded.

"So what makes him…....I mean her a woman and me a man, if perfectly fine?" Sarah(being a man right now) asked questioningly

Dr Samson slowly smiled at them knowingly.

"Yes I can assure you that you two are perfectly healthy to start a family"

Obviously the doctor had been taking this whole 'visit to the doctor' the wrong way.

"Oh …..Im not ready to become a father" Jareth answered waving his hands signaling 'no way' getting a very strange look from the doctor and hearing an annoying sigh from Sarah.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have children, but right now was not a good idea whilst being trapped in a woman's body….being kicked in the balls would probably feel less painful. Then he realized how stupid that would have sounded, seeing this above ground doctor had no idea he was infact a man.

"I'm afraid Miss Williams, you never will be" Dr Samson said slowly looking up and down Sarah's voluptuous woman's body with a nervous laugh.

Perhaps these two needed to seek different medical advice.

…………………………………………………………..

**Couple's Counselor's Office**

After hearing both sides of the story Dr Janson said one comment that made both Sarah and Jareth realize this woman had nooo idea whatsoever.

"Role playing can be a fantastic way to spice up your relationship" She smiled at the two.

Yeah at that moment they both agreed to leave and seek yet another medical opinion.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Naturopath**

"Id definitely stay away from all dairy products" A young 21 year old looking hippy said to them.

Jareth rolled his eyes pulling Sarah out the examining room. There was one last 'doctor' who would know more than any of these above ground medical professionals.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Underground, Healer's Examining room**

"Hmmm, so you both have transformed bodies, but not minds?" A Middle-aged, blonde haired, blue eyed but pretty looking elf asked.

"Yes" They both agreed tired already from a day of above ground medical opinions that all were totally off track.

Lura placed her left hand on Jareth's forehead and her right hand on Sarah's.

"Yes, there is a magic behind this, although I do not know what….however I know it is not a dangerous one, for I would feel it if it were" She said whilst her eyes where shut feeling the raw magic within their minds.

They both sighed, relieved in a way.

"So its not something evil?" Sarah asked

"No, its definitely not evil, it is a good magic, however I have never in my long years of being a healer heard of anything like this" Lura explained taking her hands off their foreheads and sitting down in her own chair.

"So what do we do now?" Jareth said although relieved it wasn't anything evil, very confused with why this had happened, and what caused this.

"Well, unfortunately there is nothing to be done, you both will just have to see what happens, for there is nothing in my books that deals with transformations of this scope. You have both completely transformed physically, whatever magic has done this will be able to undo it, but when? I do not know"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**All I Have-Jlo**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back at Sarah's Penthouse Apartment, Above ground**

Jareth huffed in anger again.

"This is just bloody perfect" He kicked the side of Sarah's leather lounge.

"Hey take it out on your own furniture…. or goblins or whatever you kick Underground with that temper of yours" She spat back at him.

He shot her a dangerous look.

"I don't get this, obviously none of your doctors seemed to know anything" Sarah shot him an equally dangerous look now but he continued "And not even my own personal healer knows what to do about this, and she has been around centuries and knows a cure for just about every illness above ground and below"

"You think this is an illness?" Sarah huffed back to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Right now, yes"

"Well according to your 'healer' this is the doing of good magic, so despite this situation, I would be sorta thankful if I were you that its not some evil dark force that's done this to us" She crossed her arms in defiance and turned away from him to stare out the window, _sometimes he could be so hard to get along with_

Jareth sighed, realizing he may be taking this out on Sarah, it wasn't her fault after all, it was…..well he wasn't sure who's fault it was.

"I guess your right, but what are we going to do, you have your work cut out for you here, and I have my work cut out for me underground"

Sarah turned to face him and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well we will have to do each others jobs, you will have to fill in for me, I will fill in for you, seeming you have magic you can transport me down Underground when you believe you need to be there, however we can 'live' here for now"

Jareth looked blankly at her than burst out laughing.

"What?" Sarah asked confused

"You, Sarah………….be Goblin King?"

"Huh, as if I couldn't, I mean kicking goblins all day long doesn't exactly require prerequisites does it?" She gave a half a sarcastic smirk at him.

He looked her up and down.

"Fine, walk over to me" he beckoned to her.

Sarah gave him a curious stare not sure what he was meaning, but stepped forward anyway.

"Come on Sarah, I want to see how you walk, if you are to be Goblin King I must see how you walk"

Sarah sighed and walked over further to him and a little past, with her girlish hippy walk, tucking strands of Jareth's long hair behind her ears.

Jareth looked at her and laughed again.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME" She screamed back in annoyance

"You, Sarah, if you are to be Goblin King you must walk like me at least, not like a pansy"

Sarah laughed at that.

"Um Newsflash Jareth, you don't only walk like a pansy but you look like one too with your long girlish hair" She flipped her hair out, think Pantene advert, "and your tight tights, and of course these sexy knee high boots" She wiggled her right foot at him and burst out laughing again.

"I mean being dressed like you I feel more like a 'hoe than I did in 'I Believe In You' wearing nothing most of the time"

Jareth looked at her in shock and then narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes well those 'boots' fit my form a lot better than they fit you darling" thinking back to the transformation night.

Sarah's body was perfect, however her feet seemed to develop more than the rest of her, think Grace from Will and Grace. She hated the fact she was a size 9…er 8 and a half.

She immediately scowled at Jareth's smirking.

"Oh that's really funny coming from someone who has to wear the tightest tights imaginable in order to show up exactly _what _assests he really has" She gave him a smirk and Jareth's (well Sarah's) mouth dropped open at this insight.

_Ahh the best humiliation for a guy is to start on his penis_

Now Jareth was angry. "Change me back" He screamed at noone in-paticular,

"CHANGE ME FUCKING BACK!" He kicked the lounge again.

Sarah sighed at this stupid argument they were having all over again.

"Look Jareth, yelling isn't gonna get you anywhere, we are going to have to deal with this or both our lives are going to go down the drain"

He slumped down on the couch in agreeance.

Sarah sat down on an opposite chair to face him.

"Tommorow I have an important recording session at Sony studio, Jaz is going to come by around 8 in the morning, oh god…" Sarah suddenly thought of something

"Sing something Jareth" She looked nervously at herself, _I mean if he looks and talks like me he must be able to sing like me_

Jareth looked at her and straightened his face to sing Magic Dance.

"_Dance Magic Dance, ohhh oh oh, Dance Magic, Dance Magic"_

Sarah smiled at him and sighed relieved. He sounded like her, but then again thinking back to it he was a marvelous singer in the Labyrinth when she was there……..a little saddened at the fact she still loved him she changed her smile into a serious frown.

"Now you will be given sheets with lyrics on, so just memorize them a bit and sing off them, and if anyone asks anything suspiciously, just say your not feeling well"

He nodded. "And tomorrow I –meaning Sarah now- should go Underground, to see how much damage my goblins have done by themselves in the Castle"

Sarah nodded back.

"Well looks like a busy day then tomorrow" Sarah got off the chair she was sitting on,

"I think we both should get some sleep now" It was well after midnight after all.

Jareth agreed and set up his make-shift bed.

"Oh and Sarah" Sarah looked back at him

"Good luck tomorrow" He smirked, if she thought being Goblin King was all about kicking Goblins, then she was really in for it.

She gave another equally sarcastic smirk his way.

"Likewise" She turned on her heel to her bedroom.

_Yeah, like reading lyrics off paper is all your going to have to worry about now your me Goblin King._

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I found out I got into Uni..and the course I wanted!, and was so excited all day long I couldn't sit still long enough to write another chappy! But now the excitements worn off so I will strive to finish this fic before I start Uni…

Ok, next few chapters are going to have these two experiencing life as the other half, I wont reveal everything, but if your dying to know whether they will be stuck in their other half forever, the answers no. They will change back but I wanna have a lil fun with them both for now! Lessons must be taught, especially to someone like Jareth right now!

R&R puhh-leaasee!


	10. Realisations

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- Aww thanx Terri, ya i got into Uni!(did u get into Harford Tech?) I promise with all my heart as a Jareth-izer (girls who dig Jareth) that Sarah and Jareth will get back together, they will realize soon they are meant to be. Well they already do but are too stupid to see it hehe. It will be very soon though I promise**

**RosaKara13-Thankyou! Yes Sarah will be in some trouble mwahaha! **

**Moonjava- Thankyou as always!**

**Lyn- Here's some more…..!**

**Theshadowcat- Ohhhh you took the words right out my mouth! As soon as they get back together is when this story will get really R rated (i.e they are going to have sex in the state their in…and soon!) I'm not saying anymore though you will just have to stay tuned!Thanx for the review and the Uni congratz!**

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Meanwhile…..**

Jasmine stormed back to her apartment. Mermaids like her made great friends, but were also very emotional beings, and right now she was feeling very emotional at what she just witnessed. Sarah was her friend and she didn't want her to get hurt all over again by Mr You know who, whether he was back aboveground or not.

'_Great night out Jaz, just to find Sarah with that pig, well if she doesn't wanna take my advice that's not my problem' _She then sighed despite her thinking.

'_Maybe I am acting a bit irrational, I mean Jareth has obviously always been in love with Sarah , if he truly meant to hurt her then he wouldn't love her, and why should I deny my friend love…'_ Then Jasmine remembered what Sarah had told her market shopping day, Lily.

Fumbling with her keys angrily to open her door, only to find Jared swinging the door open for her from the inside, her key was left mid-air.

She looked up at him. Jared was looking pretty cute in his opened poets shirt, grey breeches, wavy brown hair, obviously he had decided to change into his usual Underground attire in the privacy of her apartment.

It made her forget all about Sarah and Jareth for the moment and remember the Underground. She missed Aquis, swimming in the vast sea in her natural form as a mermaid, her father in which very soon she was going to have to contact. But she was so busy, with Sarah's timetable consuming os much of her own time, And the fact now she was housing her former lover '_well not former I still love him unfortunately'_, she narrowed her eyes at him and pushed her way through the door.

"Rough night darling?" Jared said slowly and cautiously, he knew she had went to see Sarah (which he was very thankful for, it was not a date after all) from a message he had overheard, from Sarah on Jaz's answering machine.

Seeing Jasmine's flaring temper right now though, knew would not be a good time to say the wrong thing. He remembered previous arguments they had whilst together, it was not a pretty sight, although after wards was always rewarding, very rewarding…..he quickly snapped out of his raunchy daydreaming, interrupted by his love.

Jasmine had walked over to the kitchen isle, dumping her bag and bottle of wine loudly on top of the grey/black slate, then walked around the isle, reaching into a cupboard, grabbing out a wine glass, not bothering to ask Jared if he wanted one too.

"You have absolutely no idea" Jasmine shot a look at Jared then ripped off the alfoil covering on top of the bottle then popped the cork. "Not that you would anyway"

And with that she filled the glass up with the red and took a large swig.

Jared looked at her concerned and walked over to the isle to sit opposite her on a tall bar stool.

"Try me" She eyed him dangerously "Come on dear, I have changed since you last saw me, I want to know whats wrong"

Jasmine sighed not really caring whether he changed or not, she just needed someone to talk to

"Its Sarah and Jareth"

This caught Jared off guard.

"What about the two love?"

"Jareth's here Jared, he is aboveground" Jared looked shocked and amused at the same time.

"They sorted it out then?" This time Jasmine was a lil shocked

"You knew they had gotten back together.."

"Well I found out they 'had' gotten together until Lily showed up, after the ball Jareth told me all about it, as that was when I got back…"

"Oh yes, I saw you on holiday, have fun?" Jaz said in disgust taking another swig, _if he says he was with another female, Im not past killing him right now_

Jared slowly smiled at her knowing what she would be thinking, and the fact she had spied on him, after all she was his lover still, no denying it.

"No I had a horrible time, Gocker (strange underground sport) was the only thing keeping me entertained, I wished you were with me the whole time" He honestly told her and reached for her hand that was laying on the isle to bring it up to his lips and kiss it.

Jaz looked at him, obviously happy he didn't mention any girls, but then snatched her hand back

"Whatever, you are getting off the topic here, what did your brother tell you, about how and why they broke up?"

A little annoyed not to have been able to kiss Jasmine's hand like he wanted to Jared sighed then explained.

"Well I saw him in his office this morning, and he told me everything, how Sarah and him where having problems dividing time between their duties, how Sarah caught him at the ball talking to Lily and how Sarah insisted they broke up"

"Typical of him, he couldn't see that Lily, the conniving cow was trying to pry him away from Sarah?" Jasmine huffed

"Look, Jareth is my brother" Jasmine narrowed her dangerous eyes at him causing him to quickly say what he was going to say

"But, I agree that Lily had her plans to break them up, and this morning I believed that she had succeeded, however now you tell me that Jareth is aboveground, with Sarah?"

Jaz gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Oh they aren't only together right now but dressed in each others attire"

Jared however laughed whole-heartedly at that.

"Well that's good then they are back together"

"And that's a good thing?" Jasmine said questioning.

Jared tilted his head looking Jasmine in the eyes.

"He is my brother, I know him for this reason, very well, like a part of me. I mean don't you remember all the talks Jareth had with us about Sarah Underground"

Jaz sighed, of course she did, she had never known Jareth to be so love sick over anyone but Sarah. Jared continued…

"So you can see, I know that Sarah and him belong together…… like me and you"

Jasmine didn't say anything, she was dead silent right now looking into Jared's eyes.

Jared got up and moved around the isle to sit next to her.

He reached out for her hand again to hold, and surprisingly she let him hold it.

"I missed you so much you, my princess" Jaz felt the sides of her mouth twitching, daring her to give a little smile. _My Princess_, was what Jared always used to call her.

He slowly reached up his other hand, and lightly tilted her chin towards his face. He could see tears of sadness in her eyes, he felt what she felt at that moment. _She had been lonely…_

But that look was slowly dissipating as he gave her the re-assurance his beloved would never feel that way again, he was genuinely sorry and he kissed her as a start to make a menz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Waking up the next morning Jaz stirred at the movement of another being next to her, she smiled to herself remembering the night before. They had finally resolved a big part of their dilemma, and she turned on her side to see the time on her alarm clock.

7:30am, flashed in red digital numbers.

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!" She screamed, she completely forget she had to be at Sarah's by 8. By now she had woken Jared and had flung herself off the bed making a dash for the shower.

"Hun I'm going to be out all day with Sarah, at Sony Studios, she has a recording….." Realizing Jared would have no idea what she was talking about she mentally slapped herself. "Look just make yourself at home, um, there's food in the fridge…"

"I might go visit Jareth today love, and see what's going on" Jaz agreed, seeming he had his own magic to transport himself with and got ready as quick as she could to get to Sarah.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**What you Waitin For-Gwen Stefani**, blasted out Sarah's expensive European radio alarm clock which had also been neglected (not been set at the right time) the night before and was waking her up much later than it should have.

Jasmine was already in her room rolling her eyes. For times like these she had given Jaz a spare key to get her up if she wasn't already.

"Jareth, where the hell is Sarah?" Jasmine screamed at her staring at her by the bedroom door way, secretly thankful they weren't...

"Im not..."

_Oh shit, Im still Jareth _Sarah cringed inwardly at the fact she was about to say she was not Jareth and make this scene more stupid than it looked to her friend.

As for Jasmine right now, she may have gotten back withJared but it didn't mean she completely liked his brotheryet.

"The limo is waiting down stairs, we are already 15 minutes behind schedule…oh god…" Jaz was flipping out then saw Sarah move behind her on the make-shift bed on the couch in the lounge.

Not understanding this 'situation', Jareth sleeping in Sarah's bed, Sarah on the lounge, Jaz just ignored it for now, flinging open the curtains letting more sun in to wake Sarah up.

"Do you mind woman?" Sarah groaned at Jasmine.

Jasmine rolled her eyes again, pulling Sarah off the bed and pushing her into her room, despite Jareth still being in bed, and into the ensuite for a shower.

"Now get cleaned up quick, we are gonna be so bloody late, but its better that then having the tabloids reading 'rising-star, question mark??? In tomorrows paper'" Sarah rolled her eyes this time and muttered something under her breath.

"I'm gonna run down stairs and tell Hugo (limo driver) to wait half an hour, so hurry up" the brunette motioned her hands at Sarah to hurry then left quickly.

As soon as she left Jareth poked his head out the bathroom and quickly made his way to Sarah who was now up and dressed in his attire, after all she would have more time to bathe in Jareth's castle in the day.

"Well its now or never" Sarah said to him, hand on hip.

Jareth sighed walking up to her looking her dead in the eye.

"Are they really going to believe your me…"

"Well they certainly aren't going to believe the mighty Goblin King is some brunette chick who used to be his…." She stopped before she said lover as she looked him in the eye. Searching, he was searching her eyes, or was she searching his.

Noises out side the door startled them both, it was time.

"Ok so all I have to do is listen to your goblins reports today like we talked about before…and if I get stuck ask zoobee for help, short blonde haired goblin…"Sarah asked with Jareth hiding a smirk nodding

"And I just have to read lyrics off paper?" Sarah matched a hidden smirk nodding

"And if anyone asks" Jareth looked at Sarah

"We are not-feeling well" They said together, after all they weren't far from the truth, not really themselves.

"Ill send you to my throne room now, and retrieve you there at say…"

"6:30 tonight, recording finishes about 5:30 today so it should give you enough time to get me" Sarah interrupted and Jareth agreed as that was when his goblins were asleep and fae did not visit him past 4pm and of course enough time for Sarah to see how utterly annoying it is to be Goblin King, loaded with goblin questions all day long, being made to sort out problem after problem that children could deal with.

"Yes that should give you enough time" He smirked at her and she gave him a deadly look

"Enough time for what?...." She asked desperately

He waved bye bye to her with that sexy smirk he was up to something, not answering her final question, and threw a crystal down, vanishing Sarah to his throne room Underground.

"Ohh he is good" Sarah smirked to herself then though "But that depends how good"

Little did he know he would also have his work cut out for him today at which Sarah couldn't help laughing to herself about whilst being transported.

But then she soon started frowning as she landed in a thud on his throne, upside down, with a few sniggering goblins laughing at her, Jareth's long gold hair was all in her face and her tights were riding up her ass. _Oh today is going to be a long day._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Im soooo sorry about the cliff hanger, im gonna start writing the next chapter now**

**I wanted to elaborate more on Sarah and Jareth's day in this chapter but I think its more important to elaborate on them over the next chapter or two, because I wanna go into detail with what happens to Sarah being Goblin King right now and Jareth, being famous as Sarah.**

**And finally thanx to Terri, I have gotten over some major writers block and got my ass into gear to write the next chapter! (I cant say the ideas I will use what u emailed me with cuz it will spoil the surprise but I will use them!)**

**Well R&R as usual thanx everyone!**


	11. King for a Day, HA!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous- Good Charlotte**

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Will you bloody goblins stop LAUGHING" Sarah finally managed to spit out after she had re-arranged her hair, tights and sitting position onto the throne however the goblins were still having a laughing fit over her previous stance.

She had finally composed herself in the usual Jareth sitting position, one leg draped over the other side of the throne sexily, riding crop in hand tapping annoyingly at her leg.

But the annoying things were still laughing at her.

Shit what would Jareth say in this situation. A smirk crept over her mouth but was quickly hidden.

"QUIET" She screamed at them all, powerful hand gesture and everything which seemed to stun them. "ALL OF YOU"

They all exchanged scared glances at each other_. Well finally._

"The joke is OVER imbeciles" Jareth's evil English accent crept over the crowd of goblins who were now scared out of their wits, _as they usually were anyway_.

"Anyone to even _crack_ another laugh at me will be tipped head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

Sarah dangerously eyed them all, standing up finally to tower over some of the more nervous goblins.

She knew that Jareth had complete power over the goblins and Labyrinth, however after Jareth's little dumping-her-on-her-ass-upside down-on-his-throne scene, that power seemed to have been forgotten momentarily.

_Ha I will show them I can be just as powerful as Jareth, with or without his magic_

She had no magic as it was part of Jareth's mind she figured, so she would just have to rule as any normal King aboveground would do.

_Oh god, and how does one be a king exactly, above ground or Underground_. The thought doomed on her.

She had never been a royal anything in her life, well apart from being famous now she gathered. Well it may not be too hard to follow, after all being famous was like being a royal, having your every move followed, lots of money, crazy fans.

Sarah cringed at the equivalent to _fans _for JarethLily.

Suddenly shaken of her thoughts by a group of three rowdy goblins who had just seemed to discover what lighting a canon does, right next to her, she groaned out loud in annoyance as she flung herself to the ground from the blast.

_Note to self- Kill Jareth for introducing gun powder to goblins_

She staggered up straight holding onto the throne for support ready to kick them right to the bog…although she wasn't sure how seeming she had no magic…but she couldn't find the three daredevils so let it go. This time they were lucky.

_Well, anyway, its time to start doing….…well whatever King of the Goblins does here. _

She thought, whilst looking around at the hundreds of goblins who seemed to be cowering at her feet and every word, chasing chickens or just plain old 'getting drunk on ale'.

_Surely there's more to this, like those goblin reports Jareth was talking about_ She figured.

She poked her riding crop at a fat goblin with a rather large red nose taking part in the 'getting drunk' who seemed to freeze up as he looked into his Kings eyes.

"You there, tell me where I can find Zoobee" She needed to know exactly where her duties where today (and how to actually do them). Jareth didn't exactly go through in detail, just said that she had to listen to goblins problems. Perhaps this blonde ZooBee goblin would point her in the right direction.

"Zzzzzzz….zoo…….zoooo….zoooooo zzz" Was all the small goblin with blue hair and a ear-ring in its nose could say as it was obviously freaked out by her. It couldn't even pronounce 'Zoo Bee'

Sarah sighed loudly and kicked the goblin high in the air out the window. She huffed but then put her hand over her mouth.

_What the hell did I just do._

For we all know Sarah to be a loving person most of the time, not judging books by their cover even though she was in Jareths body, although she herself knew kicking goblins would be involved for this reason. She just didnt realize though she would kick one so soon, and so meanly out the window. _Just like Jareth._

She sighed. _Gahhh, I just said a minute ago I can be him, better than him, so I gotta prove it somehow, I'll be the arrogant son of a bitch if it kills me! _

Last thing she wanted was a big gloat session when she got home tonight, especially after their lil chit chat about kicking goblins all day long.

She narrowed her eyes again scanning for another goblin.

"YOU THERE" She grabbed the goblin by its collar

"Show me to ZooBee this instant!"

The goblin nodded vigorously. "Sure yer Majesty" it answered.

She smiled at it then realizing she was supposed to be Jareth, threw it to the ground so it would lead the way. As soon as it touched the ground however it started sprinting out the throne room.

_Oh great, just great_ Sarah huffed running after it. _Bloody Jareth, bloody goblins and bloody heels._

She bolted up the same set of stairs the goblin had run up which leaded to the Escher room but then seeing the pierced goblin running down an opposite corridor, hastily followed.

………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Blondie - One Way Or Another**

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Can…..Can…./deep breath/…..can you slow down!" Sarah screamed at the goblin who was running a marathon in front of her.

Reluctantly it did, allowing Sarah to catch up, but to a fast walk.

"Why the heck are you running?" She finally managed to blurt out as they turned another corner that led up another set of stairs.

"What yer Majesty"

"Run, why are you running!"

The goblin stopped and looked at her strangely.

"But yer Majesty always complains how slow I am"

Sarah shut her mouth. _Shit I better not blow my cover here, stupid goblin or not._

"Ah yes well today" She looked around her nervously, then finally looked at the goblin, knowing exactly what to say.

"I am not feeling well, so if you don't mind, running is not appropr….." Appropriate was the intended word, until she heard a familiar sounding, whiny, sickeningly sweet voice from a particular fae coming out of a slowly opening door in front of her…..Lily.

Sarah snapped her head up at the door and then straight back down at the goblin leading her to ZooBee.

"Ok about what I just said…. forget it, RUN" She pulled the goblin up in front of her and went into sprint mode until…

"Jareth is that you"

_Fuck_ Sarah cringed inwardly again.

The pierced goblin had taken up running all over again and had just turned a corner so Sarah had right now lost him all over again. Sarah made no intention to slow down all though the whining behind her to 'stop' was getting louder and Sarah couldn't very well run off now, or could she….

She decided to keep walking fast despite Lily's cries out behind her.

_Hmm I could just pretend I didn't hear her, that I developed a sort of immune to whiny cows_

Unfortunately though Lily had already caught up to her side and was flashing that smile that Sarah always wanted to slap off.

_Gawd Hunny might as well play sluttina somewhere else from now on, while I'm Jareth you got no chance in hell_

"Lily" Sarah nodded briefly to her, receiving a curtsey, obviously intended to show off Lily's predominant cleavage. _Ugh, this chick is just too much_.

"Your Majesty" Lily gave a sultry smile receiving a small, hidden roll of the eyes from Sarah looked blankly ahead, walking fast trying to shake Lily off her tail.

"What do you want?" Sarah blurted out receiving a strange look from Lily.

_Shit maybe I should consider Court etiquette…_………but _that's a big maybe_

Sarah didn't give a toss what she said to Lily but she was trying to hold up Jareth's reputation as King right now, especially if she was to be stuck like this for a while and the fact Jareth was holding up her end back Above ground. So Sarah was currently stuck in two minds.

Lose the bitch or Be civil.

Somewhere in between Sarah figured would work.

"….Jareth I came to visit you, I know you must be grieving after what happened with Sarah" Lily panted out as she were now nearly running to catch up with Jareth.

This talk was all fake of course. Sarah saw right through it all.

"I mean not that she deserved you in the first place anyway" Lily touched Sarah on her arm dangerously close.

Sarah's blood boiled and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde fae bitch who was now clinging to her arm. Sarah snatched it back but then gave her an equally fake smile slowing down as to not hurt Lily's feelings. _Cuz lord knows if I actually hurt the cow._

Lily lapped the smile up however, batting her eyelashes.

_God this is gonna get real old reaall quick._

"Why I haven't talked to you in…actually come to think of it I don't think Ive ever talked to you Lily" Sarah answered honestly not actually realizing what she just said.

Lily gave her another weird look however but smiled as she saw who she thought was Jareth, slowing down.

Lily gave an awkward smile now.

"Well then, how about we spend the whole day together…….. just me an you?" Lily added with a flirty wink

_OOooooo yes! And which lever do I pull so that a safe will fall on my head? _Sarah silently thought to herself giving Lily another fake smile.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I am verrryy busy today, duties call...." Sarah pulled away starting to walk the other way. Unfortunately Lily was not about to give up quickly, and started following her again.

"Oh come on Jareth, like old times??!"

Sarah was now fuming. _Old times, what the hell? Since when did Jareth have a past with this annoying mole._

"Lily" Sarah huffed. "NO!" And with that she started walking at a much quicker pace, not exactly knowing where the heck she was going now.

Lily however not wanting to give up glared at the back of Jareth's head picking up her skirts following quicker too.

"Why are you being like this" Lily whined, then she started giggling.

"Ohhh I know what this is! Your playing all hard to get" She grabbed Sarah's arm like a crazed fan girl to kiss her but Sarah was quick and quickly pulled away, now running.

"No Lily, I INSIST you leave me alone now" She screamed back at her

Lily just giggled running after her.

_Oh god, does this woman ever give up. No, not woman CHILD!_

Sarah was starting to get real puffed out but if slowing down meant getting plastered by Lily, it was definitely not an option. And she had to find that darn pierced goblin leading her to Zoo Bee.

Thankfully they were in a part of the castle where there were many corridors, twists and turns, so Sarah eventually managed to lose Lily and took a quick breather. Then she heard that annoying giggling coming from a different corridor, though close.

_Ohhhh why me, why me! _Sarah started bolting again. _Being King for a Day is so fucking over-rated._

She then though, luckily, spotted the goblin up ahead she was to be following turning into another corridor and she sprinted for him. She noted she was finally losing that annoying 'giggle' and luckily caught up with her pierced goblin.

"Ok now I need you to get me to ZooBee right now and far FAR away from that blonde-haired fae who was talking with me before" She loudly whispered desperately at the goblin, now holding him in vice grip at the collar to prove her desperation.

"Yes sir, right this way" The goblin replied pulling her through a strange hidden crack in the wall that she wouldn't have noticed herself before if she had run past it.

"Lady Lily will have no idea how to get in here" He said knowingly letting Sarah give out a huge sigh of relief.

The goblin however had pulled her into an oubliette, but one that had been well lit, and to Sarah's surprise, ZooBee was not there, but Hoggle.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Arghhhh I am sorry another cliff hanger, but ur lucky I wrote another chapter! I wasn't gonna until tomorrow, but just couldn't help myself! So had to end it a lil sooner…

And those of you thinking, what's with Blondie halfway through this fic, well if you havent heard the song (which id hardly believe seeming your reading Labyrinth (80's!) Fanfic) Then D/L it or listen to it somehow cuz it makes this chapter all the more funny! I can just imagine Sarah running around the castle to this song like a headless chicken with the beginning to that song anyway!!

Now don't stress, I will put next chapter what Jareth above ground is doing, but It is sooo late right now and I need my beauty sleep!

Now to my faithful reviewers…….

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- Terri Terri!!! Hun your gonna kill me for not paint balling Lily in this chapter I knowwww ( I will find somewhere to put it tho…yes I will find a way to get her paint balled!) But right now Im building up Sarah's annoyance of the cow! And yes Jaz Jared are in lurve, I dunno exactly what Im gonna do with them for the time being tho cuz I gotta cover Jareth and Sarah's work switches. (read ur reviews cuz Im luvin ur updated chappy! )on that note….**

**P.S EVERYONE READ TERRI'S STORY, Untitled I need Ideas- on my fav's list! It is kick assssssssssssssss! **

**RosaKara13- aww why thanx sweety, Im happy you and your friend like my story! And think I have a sense of humour…lol, thanx for ya review!**

**Lyn- I wont write anymore, but I will type some more if that's ok with ya mate ?! Hehe**

**TerraDragon-Im sure you are a great writer! writing is a bloody hard thing to do though, god its hard my backs killing me from writing this story, lap top on bed, not good! Thanx for your review!**

**Moonjava- Muchos Gracias as always!**

…………………………………………………………….

Now I ask for reviews all over again! But, a constructive one if u don't like it, (not one saying 'this is dumb waa waa that's UN signed-i.e a bog tipping or Oubliette dumping will be in order) and I welcome and thank with all my heart reviewers who are nice like my lil Labyrinth Luverz above!

Jaz!


	12. Sucks To Be You

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- Tezza/dances around with tezza/ I updated yayy!Thanxx sweetz!**

**Lounging-pixie- aww thanxyou! Im happy I make you laugh hehehe, thanxxx!**

**Lyn- will do!thanx?**

**Rosakara13-I know doesn't she, sarah that is! Trust me she will do worse!Thanx hunni!**

**Ripper101- thanx for the bowie sex-pref info,….. I know I got a few errors but Im trying to fix it now tho ..nods head…as for the screaming yer, my ear drums are exploding too from all that, thanx anyway!**

**Elementalmoon- we will find out what changed them soon…..just not yet….but soon! Thanx !**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Since You've Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson**

**(psst I luv this song!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"HOGGLE!" Sarah laughed happily, running up to the very confused, and pretty darn freaked out right now, dwarf. It wasn't every day the Goblin King would run at his subjects ready to hug and kiss them…

"I missed you so much!" Sarah hastily replied, whilst bear hugging the dwarf as hard as she could.

Un-easily prying from her grip and swatting Sarah off, as kindly as he could as Hoggle still thought this was Jareth, Hoggle scrambled to his feet.

"Er hello yer Majesty…" Hoggle wavered in his voice. Its not like him and Jareth weren't friends, cuz they were now, but this was just weird. And lets face it, a bit gay.

Sarah instantly remembered she was Jareth and as a quick as a flash composed her now 'regal' self standing in an even more intimidating position. _Just like Jareth._

"Oh /ahem/ sorry about that Hoggle" Sarah replied, face straight. "I am just er, happy to be back Underground?"

_God that sounded lame, even to a dwarf._

Hoggle seemed to harden up at that and glared at her. "Yes well Yer Majesty, its glad to see your so _happy"_

Sarah didn't mistake the hint of sarcasm in Hoggle's voice. After all she had been seeing a lot of Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo when she had gotten back with Jareth. Well for at least the times she did visit his castle and the Underground. And she could tell right now Hoggle was angry with her.

_Well Not me technically, Jareth_

"Is something wrong Hoggle?" She asked cautiously. Jareth or not, she wasn't gonna start being all assy just cuz she was stuck in his body.

She was still her caring self, inside.

Hoggle shot him a look, one he never gave Sarah. It was quite unnerving.

"How could you lose Sarah again Jareth, I thought you loved her"

Sarah looked confused now. What was she going to say to that.

It hurt like a bitch, she wanted to cry like a girl and more than ever, she wanted to know the answer to that question herself.

"I don't honestly know Hoggle"

She didn't anyway, honestly. They may have broken up, but did Jareth still love Sarah?

"Well until you figure it out I dun think we should be's friends…." Hoggle picked up the book he was reading 'Fairy Control for Dummies'. Goblin King or not, no one broke his Sarah's heart and got away with it.

"Hoggle wait" Sarah couldn't lose a friend right now, even though technically she wasn't, but she was seeming she was Jareth and for who knows how long.

"Please don't leave..."

"No Jareth, I gotsta go now" And with that Hoggle left through a secret opening on the other side of him and Sarah.

"Perfect, just perfect. I don't even have a friend now being stuck as his royal-assness" Sarah huffed to herself. _Great time to transform, when Jareth had to be the one to fuck up._

"He may have broken my heart, but ill break every bone in his bony friggen body if he isn't holding my end up keeping what friends I have left" Sarah said out loud now not caring about the pierced goblin next to her looking a little confused. _He better be holding my end up aboveground, if I ever get out of this I want to at least have my life back heart shattered or not…_

"What" She looked pointedly at the goblin who was searching his Kings face of turmoil.

"Nuthin sire" and with that it took her hand, leading her through a different exit through a rickety cupboard, similar to what Hoggle went through.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**What It Feels Like For A Girl- Madonna **

**(oh come on you know how good this goes with Jareth right now!)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jareth had finished showering and, had been forced to by Jasmine, to dress in a pair of _very low_ tight jeans, and a very revealing flowy number as a top. Lastly was a pair of the most uncomfortable strappy heels existing on earth being shuved on his feet.

"Oh come on Sarah, they are your Manhola Blanhiks!" Jaz had looked at him incrudeously sitting on the edge of the bed, doing up the top of the strap on his left foot.

"You love your Manhola Blanhiks" Jaz said matter-of-factly.

"I do?" Jareth questioned, getting a nod, "Well perhaps today… I don't anymore"

Now Jaz was shocked slamming a hand on her mouth. "Oh my god" She jumped up putting a hand on his forehead. "Have you got a fever, are you feeling well Sarah.."

Jareth rolled his eyes, slapping his brother's ex-fiance's hand off.

"Yes Im fine" He sighed seeing there was no way out of this but then realized Jasmine may not have been joking. "Well I have a bit of a head ache…….Shouldn't we be going now?" He quickly mentioned.

Jasmine silently swore looking at her watch agreeing, and the two bolted out the apartment down to the awaiting black Limo.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hugo the Limo driver, was already waiting there outside the expensive black Jag Limo and smiled at the two approaching girls.

"Good morning Miss Williams, Good morning Jasmine" Hugo dipped his hat, and went to open the long side door for them to climb in.

Before Hugo had fully opened it though, Jareth caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window glass.

_Gods Sarah is beautiful, _he gazed longingly at the reflection until the door was fully opened. Now he was gazing longingly at someone else's reflection…..

Or someone else for that matter.

_Mr David Bowie._

Who was quite intent gazing back at Jareth this moment.

_A little too intent_. Jareth thought, eyeing the well-dressed man dangerously, but then seeing the look of confusion on Jasmine's face, Jareth sported a cheap cheesy smile at the gorgeous blonde.

"Hello David, how are you today" _Could I be any more cordial _

"Hello Sarah," Ooh _there goes the sly grin thats supposed to make one swoon_ "…..Much better seeing you here now….. my vision of beauty" David eyes roamed hungrily over Sarah's body.

Jareth however just shot David a glare that would kill.

He had put up with this David character over the past few months he had been with Sarah. Because David was Sarah's friend and one could say right now work-collegue, as much as he wanted to bog dunk him, Jareth couldn't. Not only that though, as Sarah would have out right killed him if he had harmed David, being the loving person she is.

_Was_

The first night Sarah, Jareth, Jasmine and David, had gone out to dinner, it was testing, oh very testing. Jareth couldn't stand David's goings on about his cars, his castles in France, his fame…how he adored Sarah. It made Jareth want to french kiss Sarah through the whole ordeal, right infront of this Bowie. But there was that little detail about Jareth's preffered sex that got in the way. That had angered Jareth even more by the end of the evening, making a bottle of red wine 'accidently' spill over David's Armani pants, resulting in poor David's retire for the evening. Jareth smiled to himself.

_Magic was a true blessing. Well at times it doesn't transform one's self._

But now it was different. _Or is it_, Jareth thought evilly to himself. Ohh Jareh could do so many things right now, magic or no, being Sarah.

_But who is stuck in your body right Jareth…._her voice popped in his head. Ok so it was a bad idea.

He inwardly cringed at the thought. Sarah was taking care of things for him Underground, she would expect to do the same for her Aboveground or she could reek as much havoc as he, vengeance between the two was not a good idea. Right now he would have to grin and bear it.

"Well come on, we can't stand out here all day Sarah!" Jasmine said pushing Jareth towards the back seat, obviously intending him to sit next to David.

Sighing, Jareth got in to sit next to this so called-sex god who was too happy to oblige making room. Jareth, after all being a man right now, knew the game this Bowie character was playing.

David wanted Sarah. And Jareth certainly wasn't about to let that happen while he was stuck as her. He wouldn't hurt David, yet he wasn't about to play kissy kissy with him either

_Two basic reasons. Im Not Gay and because Sarah's mi….was mine. _Jareths heart stopped and he frowned sadly.

"Hello Love" David woke Jareth up from his reverie, who was now sitting next to him very close as Jaz had squashed in on the other side. David placed a hand, intending to be innocent at first, on Sarah's fair hand, but then rubbed it up and down seductively giving Jareth a wicked grin.

"Ready to start filming my next single?"

"_Your _next single?" Jareth was confused now "Filming?" Weren't they doing Sarah's recording….

"Oh yeah" Jasmine turned fully to face Jareth.

"You are filming a few parts with David too today for his new single, well that's why he's here. It's alright though cuz its all done at Sony Studios anyway, so we can do your recording and his filming and hopefully get home at a reasonable hour tonight"

Jareth looked confused but nodded in understanding "Oh ok" He could see Jaz wasn't buying it though.

"You should know all this anyway Sarah, David's single, _Take A Picture_?" Jaz looked over Sarah a lil more than worried now. "You knew it was gonna come up some time"

Sarah should have been happy, excited…but she wasn't looking like that at all. She had been looking forward to doing this with David, especially since Jareth was out the picture now, but instead Sarah was looking all sad and confused right now.

Oh if Jasmine only knew.

"Your going to be in the music clip……" Jaz said slowly shooting Sarah another wary glance, Jareth however still had confusion written over his face but then Jaz figured Sarah could just be nervous, being with David and all…hehe

"Oh you'll be great Sarah" Jaz whispered in her friends ear re-asuringly getting Jareth just more worried.

After all he had never sung above ground music, been to a recording, or filmed a 'music-clip'. He thought he could handle all this…..

However, David now looked intently too at Jareth.

"Oh don't worry love, its just going to be the sex scene anyway" David calmy replied with a crooked smile aimed at Sarah.

Jareth's eyes shot wide open.

If things were bad, they just got worse.

Sex scene? That did not sound good…..especially seeing that glint in David's eye… Jareth cringed inwardly again.

_Oh this is going to be a long day_. Jareth shut his eyes, fake laughing.

"Oh Goody"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yay, chapter done!**

**Now I dunno lots about the music industry/ filming music clips n all, so just humor me on all that!**

**I hope its ok other than that guys, I kinda just let the writing flow on this abit.**

**Well ya know what to do….**

**R&R, merci, merci!**


	13. Things you gotta do

**Beter throw in a Disclaimer: Me don't own anything mentioned in this story, I just own a cloned-Jarethy warethy …….that's all **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Reviewer Shout -Outs**

**ItsACrystalNothingMore- Aww I luv ya tezza!I updated at freakin last sorry hun, been busy with Uni grr hate it, I really wanna finish my story!Thanxhun for last chappy**

**Lyn-Ok!**

**Rosakara- I know! I luv ur nickname for Jareth, jare-chan- bloomin cute hun! Thanx ya**

**Theshadowcat- hehe, torturing characters if fun-o! Thanx hun!**

**Lounging-pixie- thanx hun- Jareth is so funny when he is angry at David, I dunno its just the irony of it!**

**Moonjava- thanx mate!**

**White-dragon-goddess- lmao, Jareth isn't gonna make love to David Bowie- that's just, weird, he is just gonna have to act it out…just read on and ull see hun! Thanx!**

**Harietta-potter- Thanx hun! Im glad ya like it**

…………………………………………..

**Im baaaaaacccckkkk! With an update yay. I have been over and over and over 10000000 times, trying to get this chapter right. I was seriously on writers block but have seemed to write more than I intended! But ive also just started Uni, so as you can tell Ive been busy and well you know its all over-whelming first few weeks, and got a whole heap of homework, so updates are gonna be hard but just remember, this is a story I intend finishing ok! So have a read and enjoy**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After an hour of still chasing that darn goblin, Sarah finally found ZooBee.

"You know, you are a really bloody hard goblin to find" Sarah immediately spat out as soon as she saw the blue haired, punky looking goblin named ZooBee.

"And you" pointing at that pierced goblin next to her "have to stop running so fast" She panted, she still hadn't even found out its name.

"What is your name by the way, I haven't had a chance to breathe let alone ask you"

"Its Zappy sire" _Zappy, that sounds about right_ she thought. (AN:David Bowie in real life owns a 'Zappy' –look it up on google)

She was lead, by Zappy, into yet another dimly lit, looking oubliette and immediately saw the blue haired goblin mixing up some magical concoction she had gathered.

"Sire, is anything the matter" ZooBee inquired, it wasn't like his majesty to be so, 'disorientated', then again Jareth was being his usual snappy self...

Sarah could straight off tell that this goblin was a lot smarter than most of the others so watched her words wisely.

"Oh yes, I need to know…" Sarah turned her head a bit examining a nice spot on the floor.

_Shit I cant just straight off ask what am I to do today, it's a dead give away im not ..him_

"I need to know where my, um, where my …..diary is" Sarah figured Jareth must have a diary or something that tells him his duties

"Sire, diary?"

_Shit shit shit_

"Jareth doesn't have a diary?" She said out loud, getting two strange glances her way.

She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh what I _mean_ is, I don't have a diary? I should get one…"

The two goblins still kept quiet, silently looking strangely at each other.

Sarah figured they were either confused with what a diary actually was, or thinking what kind of peaches their king was experimenting with today.

Either way she wasn't getting anywhere fast with this.

"Ok then, well where is my, study…office….where I write…..stuff" _Write stuff?_ _Im supposed to have an IQ higher than a bloody goblin_

The blue haired goblin now spoke up finally.

"Er yes Sire, your study is this way if you will follow me.."

_At bloody last _Sarah thought, she hated awkward situations, whether it was with goblins or not.

……………………………………………………………………………

_Man I could kill Jareth_,

Sarah thought to herself as she was led by now a slower paced goblin

_I thought he said this goblin would help me, not just lead me to another room I could have gotten to with that other pierced whack job goblin._

"Sire is anything troubling you" The goblin had stopped observing the kings face.

"Are you worried about the ball tomorrow night?" _What another ball in 2 days…_

"Um yeah" _Ball, what bloody ball_

The goblin looked at her strangely this time. "The Ball sire"

_What is with people, sorry fae and goblin kind, down here, I feel like I've been up to my ass in balls lately…ok bad analogy. _

It was true though, Sarah had been to about 20 balls in the Underground this month alone with Jareth whilst they were together. They weren't all hosted by him, many were in different parts of the Underground, and with any luck, after the Valentines day ball, in which Jareth hosted, he wouldn't be made to do another one tomorrow.

"So where is this ball"

"Here sire

"WHAT!"

Sarah hadn't the faintest how to start a ball, or arrange one or whatever. Just because she went to many didn't mean she could run the show straight off the hat. And Jareth never actually went through those details with her.

"It is for the Lady Lily's parent's, Duke and Duchess of the Ruby Realm, they are in town, as promised last season" The goblin immediately replied to Sarah who was now holding onto the wall next to her for support.

Sarah couldn't believe it, Lily was bad enough, but her parents were worse. Sarah had met them once, and knew their kind straight away. They wanted Lily to marry for money, marry for status, _Marry Jareth. _

And for that reason alone, Sarah didn't like them, or Lily, one bit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"If its ok may I have a 'lyric' sheet?" Jareth asked Jasmine as if it were a new word in the English language. Yet again, he copped another strange glance from Jasmine.

"Sarah you know these words off by heart, you wrote them after all" The dark-haired girl sitting opposite her answered awkwardly.

_Sarah wrote her music?_ Jareth couldn't help but think. The words she always sang were amazing, and he felt meant something about him, but he never was told by her when they were together, she actually wrote them herself.

Not only that but Jareh was starting to see Sarah was quite a powerful woman on earth.

Smart and wanted.

When they had arrived at the studio, Sarah's room was full of flowers, gifts small and large from fans and adoration letters. There were a few from females, but mostly males which had then angered Jareth's jealousy beyond meaning.

Shaken back to reality on his pedal stool, he quickly looked up to who wanted his attention.

_Ah Jasmine, and holding a sheet, lyrics I'm guessing._

"Alright, well here, but I still don't get why you need them Sarah……" The brunette shuved the sheet into Jareth's hands.

"Oh it's just Im not really feeling…." Jareth raised a hand to his head, the not-feeling-well line might save him from that dreaded 'scene' he was to do next…

"Oh your not getting out of that one" Jasmine whispered to Sarah, seeing David was talking to Ben, the music co-ordinater in a next room over, visible by a glass wall separating them. That and Sarah had been hinting all morning how she wasn't feeling well, how Jasmine may have to postpone this vid-clip shooting to another day.

"You have no idea how many females would wanna be in your shoes right now hun" Jaz laughed stepping back allowing Sarah to now read over the lyrics before jumping into the song.

Shooting a weary glance at David, who was still occupied talking to Ben, Jareth looked back at Jasmine who seemed to be heading through that door that led to David and Ben.

"Well why aren't you one of those females?" He mouthed at her "Wanna swap shoes, you know I can't stand these" Jaz just shook her head, leaving through the door to the composing room, leaving Jareth be, to start the song.

Suddenly out of nowhere a loudspeaker sounded in the room Jareth was in. Ben's voice came out.

"Ok Sarah darling, ready to start?" He asked her, flipping different switches on a sort of switchboard.

Jareth looked over the lyrics he had just been given, then back up at Jasmine demonstrating to put the pair of headphones on next to him through the glass.

David and a few other people he didn't know were also staring intently at him now as well.

The king was used to public speaking etc, but this was different, he was going to have to sing, and music he didn't know in front of complete strangers. Oh and the fact he was now a woman didn't help.

"Er yes I guess" He said, now shakily.

For once in Jareth's life, he was nervous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time was starting to get on now as Sarah was led to her study she figured.

Finally ZooBee stopped infront of a large forest green door.

"Here we are sire, all your documents for ball preparation have been provided by myself earlier" The blue haired goblin bowed and left her alone.

_Well that's a start_, Sarah thought to herself as she let herself into Jareths study.

She suddenly glared up at his dominating self-portrait above his large mahogany desk, stacked with ball papers, and rsvp's.

_Asshole, having a ball when he broke up with me, well ok, technically I broke up with him…but still! _

She felt like smashing his portrait over Lily's head for a second then shook her head.

After that whole interlude with Lily, Sarah had actually pitied Jareth somewhat. Just because she was a royal courtier, having to put up with that all day long would drive anyone up the wall.

Then again, she wasn't the one hosting some party for _David's_ parents just because they came to town.

How would Jareth feel then?

Sarah glared at Jareths portrait again. "Asshole, I hope get your just desserts"

Then she grinned, walking over to the ball preparation sheets. Music suggestions to be exact.

"Perhaps it won't be that bad….."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, Jareth was getting his just desserts alright. Or nearly throwing them up atleast.

He was sweating with large headphones over his ears, nervous still as it had already been 3 hours of re-recording things over and over that he had screwed up.

"You've got the notes all wrong Sarah…..its like this" Jaz attempted to sing

_We were together, I was blown away_

_Just like paper from a fan_

_But you would act like I was just a kid_

_Like we were never gonna last_

_But now I've got someone who cares for me_

_yeah_

_He wrote my name in silver sands_

_I think you know you've lost the love of your life_

_And you say, "I was the best you ever had"_

_Because I'm in demand……….._

Jasmine didn't have too bad a voice, and she had gotten the notes correctly unlike Jareth. But it wasn't Jasmine's voice he was concentrating on now. It was those words,

As if she read Jareth's mind, Jasmine turned to him.

"So what's the deal with you and him now?"

"Who….Jareth?"

"Yeah, sorry about storming out on you last night, but you know, he really hurt you, hence……well this song" Jaz said looking down.

Jareth went quiet.

"This song?"

Looking up again, she frowned.

"Yeah, I gathered you wrote this in mind of him, like you did most of your lyrics"

"I…I told you this?" Jareth stuttered

Jasmine looked over to David and Ben who seemed to be chatting again, so pulled a smaller stool to sit next to Jareth.

"You know you told me this hun, he's been your inspiration to write music since, well since I met you"

"Oh" Was all Jareth could say.

"So…. who is the 'someone who cares for me" Jaz asked out of curiosity

"...if not Jareth"

Jareth started to scowl again at that seeming he himself did not know, nor wasn't sure wanted to.

"No one important anymore that's for sure" He said leaving Jaz with a confused look on her face, and glanced over at the beautiful blonde man laughing at some absurd comment and glared at him.

Sarah obviously wasn't the innocent, always faithful woman he thought she was. She must have broke up with him to be with that _mortal, _well she couldn't have him now and given the situation, wouldn't over Jareth's dead body.

With that Jareth smirked, leaving one last dagger behind David's back and resumed practicing his lines again with Jasmine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Songs, songs songs" Sarah said outloud.

Seeming she was in charge of all unfortunate arrangements, she was going to try to have a bit of fun. Well as much fun as she could, seeming Jareth himself was going to have to show up as she had found out she would be getting bombarded with political questions that could very well make or break a war.

_But hopefully she could torture most of her guests a bit as an added bonus. _She smirked to herself.

Not all of her guests.

She had already sent out invitations, or atleast ZooBee had, but he had conveniently left out her friends Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, so she fixed that one up instantanously.

Jareth of course would be seething, but once tomorrow night had came he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Fae could be so pompous and stuck up, never inviting creatures from the Underground other than the occasional elf royalty. They were stuck up enough about mortals Sarah always thought, why they own creatures. She had often argued with Jareth about why her friends in particular, could never attend functions but did he ever listen, no.

It was always, '_No dear, they are not of royal blood_, or _they are not Fae'_ and when she questioned Jareth why she could attend, even though she knew mortals, although looked-down on, often had engaged fae from the Underground.

His answers however were always '_Because you are mine'_ then he would smirk…sexily…but that wasn't the point, he was a jerk. She thought that he had a heart be-friending her friends, yet excluded them with royalty around.

It majorly sucked.

Well whilst she was in charge and _him_, that was not gonna happen. She loved her friends, and right now needed them more than anything although they didn't know she was here, as him.

A piece of parchment lay in her hands as of now reading 'Opening Music-Ballroom' and next to it, her delicate fingers surrounding a silver pen. This was not going to be some 'set up marriage' ball in any way what-so-ever by Lily's parents, because she would 1. Not be married over her dead body to that bitch Lily whilst stuck as Jareth and 2. She was insanely jealous at the fact she, as Jareth, was meeting that cows parents when Jareth never met hers.

Especially when Lily's parents had a double meaning for tomorrow nights ball. A romantic marriage-set up. So Sarah was going to make it as un-romantic as she could. The fact Jareth couldn't do anything about this made her want to laugh out loud but she kept quiet.

And anyway, to un-romantisize this party plan, we all know how music controls any ball/party/ho-down

"That's it" She smiled and started writing a song on the already long list of songs both from famous friends and just her favorites.

_Kelis-Trick Me_

"One for Jareth" She laughed maniacally and got back to finishing her list humming 'might trick me once, won't let you trick me twice'

This was definitely gonna be a 'ball' to remember. Or at least she hoped if she were still around after Jareths wrath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok, now this is an artificial shoreline as you can clearly see" The gay 20 something choreographer pointed out the 'wave machine' at the end of a fake scenery board opposite the trio.

It was like some tropo porno set, although Jareth himself was not familiar with the idea of Porn as Underground was somewhat stuck in the 1800's. Set up like a small/half dive pool as the shore, and sand scattered along the ground, and of course the fake palm trees, it looked quite dense. But what was to occur on it made Jareth physically sick. David looked the complete opposite, which in turn made Jareth even more sicker.

"but just roll around, pretending its real" The man winked at Jareth and David with a cheeky smirk. "Everything will be digitally edited so it looks like the real thing"

Jareth looked down at his barely visible, beige/skin tone colored bikini, obviously intending to make him look naked although he felt pretty naked as it was, and then looked over at David………. who was basically in his birthday suit,

That's right, full blown naked.

Jareth cringed inwardly and couldn't help let it slip on his face, at which David looked at the woman strangely. Usually woman went mental over his nakedness, but he shrugged it off anyway.

As the choreographer started to walk away Jareth grabbed him harshly by the arm.

"Do I have to have his 'thing' on me" Jareth harshly whispered into the gay choreographers ear.

The man looked Jareth up and down strangely.

"You most certainly do" He squeeked "And might I add, I told you to loose the top young lady"

"WHAT" Oh whats that term above grounders used "This SUX" All this for a bloody song, mortals were so strange.

"You heard me, I don't see why you are so anal about this, your 'breasts' wont be shown in the clip, but its gotta look real enough, or there is no use doing this is there?"

"Its not fair thou…..!" Jareth slammed his hand on his mouth as soon as he said 'said' quote, where the hell did that come from.

"Well none of this is fair" He reasoned more to himself then to the man looking strangely at him. The whole bloody situation was NOT fair, a king should not be subjected to this sort of in decency and he would be sure to have his words with Sarah tonight.

Even though, deep down inside he knew Sarah should not be subjected to doing this, he couldn't help but feel as if another man was having what was rightfully his, despite their current situation and so called-non existent relationship.

"It is fair, very fair infact, your not full blown naked like David, _you_ get to wear your bikini bottom"

"Hmph" Like that is really rationalizing things.

"And it isn't like you haven't gone naked before Sarah….." Jareth instantly got flashbacks from first seeing Sarah in her so called 'video clip' and shuddered both at the fact he was going to have to 're-inact' that with you know who, jealousy rearing its ugly head.

But it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter, it was either him doing this or Sarah, and a part of him felt better that Sarah wouldn't have to. It may have been selfish but that made him feel better the fact she wouldn't be getting close to David at all.

"Fine, lets get it on with then" He said be-grudgingly, yet completely business like, unclasping his top with a cringed face.

_**Fin.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jareth- How can you humiliate me like this woman!**

**Jaz- Cuz I can and cuz its funny /pokes tongue out at him/**

**Sarah../pops into the room/ I agree with Jareth, what a horrible thing to do, making him do that with David Bowie, whether its acting or not**

**Jareth.../Looks shocked at Sarah/ You agree with me?**

**Sarah- Of course I do. /smiles up at the Goblin King as he pulls her into tongue hockey relay./**

**Jaz.../Looks horrified at the two now making out on her bed./ Gawd get a friggen room people. **

…………………………………………………………………………….

So as you can see behind the scenes our Sarah and Jareth are very much together, and very much in need of a place of their own……/authoress walks into another room where there isn't a blonde goblin king and brunette mortal making out on her bed/.

So please, leave a review…… and some new sheets….


End file.
